How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Pansy makes a deal with Draco, that he has to make a guy fall in love with him before the Leaving Ball. Draco readily agrees not knowing that Pansy has few tricks up her shelve to make sure Draco loses.
1. Prologue

Title: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: R

Summary: Pansy makes a deal with Draco, that he has to make a guy fall in love with him before the Leaving Ball. Draco readily agrees not knowing that Pansy has few tricks up her shelve to make sure Draco loses.

Pairings: D/H

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, Evil!Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movie.

Author Notes: This story is based very loosely on the movie, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hope you liked it, I'm having fun writing it. Please review at the end. Thank You :P

**How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days**

Prologue

_You walked into the party, like you were walking onto a yacht,__Your hat strategically dipped below one eye,__Your scarf it was apricot,__You had one eye on the mirror as, you watched yourself gavotte,__And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner._

You're So Vain, Carly Simon.

There was still time, Draco Malfoy told himself as he strolled down the corridors of Hogwarts, his icy blue eyes examining everyone whom he saw. He knew he could have anyone he wanted. He didn't need to worry about getting himself a date for the Leaving Ball until a few days before it was due to take place. He was, however, keeping a look out for any cute girls (or boys, he wasn't fussed) that could be a potential date. His exams had finished the day before and he, and the other seventh year Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now had twelve exam free days until their Leaving Ball. They had no lessons; they could do whatever they liked. 

Draco entered the Great Hall and strolled across to the Slytherin Table where he sat down opposite Pansy and Millicent. They were in deep discussion over whom they were taking to the Ball. Draco almost snorted as he heard Millicent tell Pansy that Crabbe was a 'good catch'.

"Draco, who are you taking to the ball?" Pansy asked suddenly, her attention turning to him.

Draco shrugged, "Don't know."

"The Ball is only a week away, there is no way you could get a date this late."

Draco smirked at her, "Pansy, I could not only get a date but I could also make them fall madly in love with me before the Ball."

"I call your bluff," Pansy replied.

"How about we have a wager on this? You pick someone out for me, and I promise that they will be madly in love with me when I bring them to the Ball."

Pansy laughed and lent forward, "Anyone?"

"Anyone," Draco flashed a smile at her.

"Ok, how much?"

"100 Galleons?"

"And we can pick **any**one? No matter the gender?"

"No matter the gender."

"You have yourself a deal."

Pansy spat on her hand and held it out to Draco who copied her movements and took it.

"We'll tell you tomorrow who we have chosen."

Draco shrugged and began to eat his dinner with a secret grin, that 100 Galleons already had his name on it.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione, leave it alone!" Harry Potter groaned at his two best friends as he strolled ahead of them, trying to put distance between them.

"I don't see why you won't come to the Leaving Ball. Everyone will be there, and it's a good way to say goodbye to everyone," Ron pointed out.

"And also, it's a way to celebrate the end of the war."

Harry spun round and glared at her. He wanted to yell but thought doing so in the middle of the Great Hall was not a good idea.

It was true, the war had ended during the Christmas holidays when most of the students had gone home and Voldemort attacked. The Order had been ready for the attack, and had defended the school. Harry had led Voldemort away from the school and down, deep into the Chamber of Secrets. No one, part from Harry, knew what had happened down in the Chamber on Christmas Day. Harry had just informed them that Voldemort was dead and he then refused to say anything else on the matter.

Harry settled for glaring angrily at his friend before he stormed off to the Gryffindor Table where he ate his dinner in silence.

* * *

"I heard tell," Pansy began as she and Millicent walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast, "that Harry Potter isn't going to the Leaving Ball."

"So?"

"Are you just thick?" Pansy asked with an evil grin. "Harry Potter is an easy ticket to our 100 Galleons. If he doesn't want to go the Ball, then Draco won't be able to win."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"We are Slytherin, things like that don't matter."

TBC…

Review if you want more!!!

Shinigami195


	2. Day Zero

Title: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: R

Summary: Pansy makes a deal with Draco, that he has to make a guy fall in love with him before the Leaving Ball. Draco readily agrees not knowing that Pansy has few tricks up her shelve to make sure Draco loses.

Pairings: D/H

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, Evil!Pansy

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movie.

Author Notes: This story is based very loosely on the movie, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hope you liked it, I'm having fun writing it. Please review at the end. Thank You :P

A Big Thank You to:

Mithros, Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise, GordosGirlies, Sunny Dragoness, Aras Melanki, Mimi De La Dreama and Setsuna Seta.

Please, keep your reviews coming, i love to hear what you think

**How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days**

Chapter One – Wednesday - Day Zero

_Paint me over with your dreams   
Shove away my ethnicity   
Burn every notion that I may have a flame inside to fight   
And say just what is on my mind   
Without offending your mind   
Cause this life is too short to live it just for you   
But when you feel so powerless what are you gonna do   
So say what you want_

_ Powerless, Nelly Furtado_

Pansy spent most of the morning Draco Hunting. She had news for him and was finally able to locate him eating lunch in the Great Hall. He was sitting, in his usual spot, at the Slytherin Table. Pansy strolled towards him; her step full of purpose and the look upon her face said that she meant business. She sat opposite him and waited in silence for him to acknowledge her presence.

Draco acknowledge her but said nothing. He continued to eat his lunch in silence and it wasn't until he had finished that he finally looked up and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Pansy."

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

Draco gave her a look. "And where did you look for me? In my dormitory?"

"No."

"That's where I was all morning."

"Then you have no life."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I have other things to do than spend today talking to you."

"So, you do have news for me?"

Pansy smirked; it was so like Draco to cut straight to the point.

"I have chosen someone who I think is worthy of you."

Draco made no comment, but his grey eyes were fixed on Pansy, showing that he was listening to her.

"They are in our year, and are male."

Draco gave a nod and lent back on a chair. If they were male it would mean more work for him. Most of the male population at Hogwarts were straight.

"I haven't chosen a Slytherin."

That was a relief, Draco sighed as his eyes scanned the male seventh years in his house. They returned to watching Pansy's face. None of the males in his house were very attractive.

"He plays Quidditch."

Draco gave a heavy sigh and his eyes narrowed at Pansy. He was getting fed up with her game,

"He sucks at Potions but succeeds in Defence Against The Dark Arts."

Draco automatically looked over at the Gryffindors. They were the House famous for failing Potions.

Pansy's smirk grew as she saw Draco look towards the Gryffindor Table.

"He's the Seeker on the Gryffindor Team," she spoke slowly, watching with satisfaction as Draco's eyes widen in surprise at her choice.

"Harry Potter?" he snarled at her.

"You guessed correctly, take ten house points."

Draco clenched his fists and forced himself not to curse Pansy there and then. Potter was as straight as an arrow and had only recently broken it off with the Female Weasley. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he hated Potter more than anything else in the World. There was also the small fact that Potter had completely ignored Draco for the better part of six months.

Suddenly winning this bet didn't seem so easy.

"He doesn't have a date for the Ball," Pansy pointed out.

Draco studied the boy. Potter was sitting at the table on his own, his head buried in a book. The black hair was in its usual state of disorder and fell forwards, every now and then Potter who push it behind his ear but it would only stay there for a few minutes before it resumed its position. Draco wondered why he hadn't noticed that Potter's hair had grown and was now down to his shoulders – although it still wasn't tame. The green eyes were still hidden behind glasses but Draco had seen them eyes without the glasses. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he agreed with Lavender Brown when she said that Harry Potter's eyes were breathtaking.

Pansy was being ignored and she didn't like it. She coughed loudly and Draco finally returned his gaze to her.

"Glad you finally managed to draw your eyes away from him. I know he is great Eye Candy and nearly every girl in this school wants to get into his pants, but pay attention to me for a minute. Thank You. The reason I chose Potter is because I know you are infatuated with him."

"I am not."

"Oh, don't deny it, we all know. You go out of your way to draw his attention to you. You always make sure that he is focused on you. That's why you show off in class and that's why you attack Weasley at any given moment because it makes Potter paid attention to what you are doing. Admit it?"

Draco glared at her coldly. Pansy had just summed up the truth which he had been deny for nearly seven years. When had he let his guard down so much that even Pansy could read him? He stood up angrily.

"Don't go yet, I need to lay a few rules down."

Growling, Draco slumped down into his chair and intensified his glare but Pansy didn't even flinch.

"Rule number one. You are not allowed to use any form of magic on Potter. That means no mind-altering spells, no love potions. Understand?"

"Yes Pansy."

"Good. Rule number two. There will be no sex allowed."

"I don't want to sleep with Potter any way."

"That's good because if you do, I win the bet by default. Besides, you can't denial the fact that he is pretty gorgeous and that no man wouldn't want him."

Draco kept his mouth shut. He vowed revenge on Pansy. He would not deny his crush of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die but he wouldn't confirm it either. And, for the record, just because Draco wanted to get into Potter's pants, it didn't change the fact that Potter was a twat and that Draco, did indeed, hate him.

"And finally, rule number three. You are not allowed to tell anyone about the Bet. Not even Potter. If you try and get Potter to pretend that he loves you, just so that you can win. Trust me, I will know about it."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything else?"

"If I can think of anything, I'll let you know." She held out her hand. "Shake on it," she ordered. Draco took her hand and as soon as he was released, he stood again and left the hall. Pansy watched him go, the evil smirk on her face gave way that she was already forming many plans to ruin all of Draco's attempts at talking to Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library, reading. Beside her, sat her boyfriend. Ronald Weasley was bored and had taken to resting his head on his arms which he watched Hermione. He simply loved to watch her, even if it did annoy her at times.

Hermione had discovered that Oxford University had a hidden house. One where witches and wizards could go and continue their education once they had finished at Hogwarts. A handful of students had looked into it, and as long as they got the grades need, they were in. Ron had already decided that he didn't want to continue his education but both of his best friends had seemed keen on it. He blamed this on the fact they were brought up by muggles. Harry had also been offered a place at Oxford; he was planning on a career in either DADA or teaching; being leader of the DA had had a very positive effect on Harry. Hermione was looking into medical careers, and that was what she was currently reading up on.

"Why don't you head down to lunch?" Hermione suddenly spoke, her hazel eyes looked over at Ron. "I'm sure Harry will be down there. Spend the afternoon with him. I'm only going to be reading this for the day."

"Nah, I'm fine just sitting here relaxing." He smiled at her.

She glanced at the clock. "You miss lunch if you don't go now," she informed him.

"I don't…"

"Ron, please. I don't like you watching me while I'm working," she pleaded suddenly and Ron finally gave in and sat up.

"Fine, I'll see you at dinner." He placed a light kiss on her cheek before he left the library.

She smiled and returned to her work.

Ron was halfway down to the hall when he ran into someone.

"Oy, watch where you are going!" he snarled.

"Screw off Weasel, I have as much right to walk here as I do, its not my fault you don't look where you are going. Try walking without looking at your feet, or do you need to look down to make sure that you are actually walking correctly? Its easy really, just one foot in front of the other."

Ron glared at Malfoy. "Have some respect, Ferret Boy."

"Ferret Boy?" Malfoy laughed. "You've been using that one for nearly three years now. It's about time you thought of something else to call me, maybe something clever for a change."

Ron fumed. "Give me a reason to take points away from you, Malfoy, and I will."

"You don't have the power to take points away. You are nothing more than a Prefect, same as me. I thought spending seven years with the brainy Mudblood might have had some sort of effect on you, but obvious you are nothing more than a Lost Cause."

Ron took a step towards the blond Slytherin, his hands curled in fists.

"Ron!"

The redhead took a step backwards as he saw his best friend appear, walking down the corridor towards him.

"Ah, Potter has come to your rescue, Weasel. You will have to tell me one day what it is like to always be second best," Malfoy threw one last insult at Ron, and a glance at Harry before he stalked away.

"I've told you before," he heard Harry say. "Ignore him, he isn't worth it."

* * *

Draco was now lying on his bed, looking up at the green canvas above him. He had the curtains drawn shut and was bathed in a pool of light green. It was relaxing. In the winter, his dorm was always too cold but in the summer it was a nice cool place from the boiling sun and a shelter away from the rest of the World.

He didn't understand why he was not surprised over Pansy's choice. Him and Potter had been rivals since day one, and it wasn't hard to see what she thought would happen. She knew that Harry and him hated each other too much to just get along. But she was underestimating him. Draco had the perfect plan on how to win the boy's trust and affection.

He would start at simply being there. He knew Potter flew every morning before breakfast on his own. That would be the best time to try and talk to the Gryffindor, when he away from Granger and Weasel.

Draco turned on to his front and buried his head in to his pillow.

'How had Pansy discovered what he had been trying to hide from himself?'

It had been two years ago when he had first dreamt of Potter; he had woken up, shocked and unsure of what to make of the dream. It had been nothing sexual, just sweet and loving. He had been lying on a sofa, his head resting on the armrest and his eyes closed. He had been able to feel the weight of another being on his chest, his legs entwined with another pair. A head had been tucked beneath his chin and he had been playing with the silky strands. He had opened his eyes to find himself staring into black hair and Potter's sleeping face. He had woken up with a yelp, as soon as he had recognised the boy who was lying on top of him.

He had thought he hated the boy for what he had done to his Father, but he had quickly realised that the only reason his Father was in jail was because of his Father, and Potter had done nothing to do with putting him there.

"Oy! Draco? You in there?"

Draco pushed his curtains open with a wave of his wand and he looked at Crabbe.

"What?" he sneered.

"This just arrived for you from Granger," Crabbe informed him while handing him a parcel. Draco nodded his thanks before shutting his curtains again. He opened the parcel to discover the books he had placed orders for.

Granger had discovered him one day, researching potions and charms into more depths than were required for the homework. She had been suspicious and asked questions. He had gotten angry with her and told her to mind her own business. She had been surprisingly nice and had confessed to him her plans on what she wanted to do after she had left Hogwarts. It had even convinced Draco he should apply for Oxford. He had been even more surprised when he was offered a place.

The next few weeks had been spent with Granger in the library. She had explained to him the Oxford Educational System, and what his course required for him to do.

Draco had been suspicious at first, it was unusual for the Gryffindor to be nice, but a lot had changed since the end of the war.

"Everyone deserved a second chance," she had said the one time he had asked her why she was being so nice to him. "I'm offering the chance to everyone who wants to continue their education. Besides, you are a lot nicer now, now that your father no longer controls you."

She was just doing her job as Head Girl, he snorted and as he rolled over he pushed all thoughts of Granger and Potter out of his head.

* * *

"Hey Harry, this arrived for you." Hermione had just finished delivering the Oxford Books to the students who were planning on going and sat down in the seat opposite him. Harry took the offered books.

"Potions?" he asked her, as he studied the titles.

"Potions can be very deadly and its part of Dark Art Training. You need to know about brewing potions so powerful it can put someone into a sleep that they will never be able to wake up from, but they wouldn't actually be dead. You need to know that sort of thing. Plus it'll all be easier without Snape breathing down your neck."

Harry smiled at her in thanks and placed the five very large books on the table beside him.

"I have to go see Snape tomorrow," he commented. "I'm out of potion again."

"I thought he taught you how to brew it?" Hermione asked, loading her plate with chicken and ham pie; she had missed lunch and was starving.

"He did, but I need the ingredients and he said that I can brew it in the lab at lunchtime tomorrow. He would leave the ingredients out for me."

Hermione gave a small chuckle. "You need to buy your own when we leave here."

Harry gave a nod. He didn't like spending his money when he didn't need too, mainly because if he didn't get a part time job when he finished at school, he would be relying heavily on his remaining money. But he was lucky in a way; on his 18th birthday he would become the owner of the Black House. Remus Lupin was currently living at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, waiting for Harry to finished school, and turn 18. Sirius Black had left the Black House to Harry in his Last Will and Testament.

Hermione began to eat, and Harry turned back his own dinner.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked round at the boy who had just approached her.

"Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you for the books."

"You got them alright, then?"

Malfoy gave a nod. "Yeah, thanks, how much do I owe you for them?"

Hermione laughed, and Malfoy noticed that Harry was watching him through narrow eyes.

"The books were sent from Oxford, they are free, from the library there. Just make sure you return them once your course has finished."

"You're going to Oxford?" Harry asked, he didn't want to think he would have to spend another three or four years with Malfoy.

"So what if I am?" Malfoy sneered back. "Thanks, Granger."

Malfoy strolled away.

"He's not as bad as he seems," Hermione spoke as soon as he was out of ear range.

"Really? And when did you start to hang out with Malfoy?"

"I was just helping him get into Oxford." She shrugged innocently.

"Does Ron know about this?"

Hermione blushed. "Its not like I am dating him or anything, plus I don't really wanna leave Hogwarts hating him."

"Wanna? That's not proper English."

Hermione fixed Harry with a gaze, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards and Harry laughed.

Malfoy looked around at the sound of Harry's laughter. He realised that it was a sound that no one heard very often any more.

"Its good to hear you laughing, buddy." Ron sat down beside Hermione, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

Harry smiled and turned his attention back to his dinner.

Ron looked across at Hermione. "Something I said?"

She just shrugged.

* * *

Harry laid in bed that night, his curtains draw and his wand lighting up his hide away. He was laying on his front, reading the potion book that Hermione had given him from Oxford. But he wasn't seeing the words in front of him. He was still back in the Great Hall, replaying the conversation he had with Hermione about Malfoy. Was Malfoy really any different? He had noticed they no longer insulted each other and tried to avoid fighting. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two of them. One that Ron hadn't paid attention too.

Harry sighed and gave up reading; he closed the book and turned the light off, and rolled onto his back. He gazed up at the ceiling.

"What am I thinking?" he whispered to the dead of the night. "I don't want to think anything about Malfoy, other than that he is a pain in the fucking arse."

tbc.... if you want some more

Thanks for reading!!!

Shinigami195


	3. Day One

A big thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

Lordpink - Katsuya, Lain-Iris. Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise, Sunny Dragoness, Mithros, Nymph Demon, Xxstrawberry-gashesxX, and Yaukira! Pocky to all of you!!!!!!

**How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days**

Chapter Two – Thursday – Day One

_You're out on the street lookin' good baby,_

_Deep down in your heart you know that it ain't right,_

_No you'll never hear me cryin' you know I cry all the time_

_Piece of My Heart, Faith Hill_

Draco didn't like it when people called him vain. But, as he stood in front of the mirror at five thirty in the morning combing his hair into a natural look, he had to agree with them. It was not his fault that he liked to look good, and he needed to look good in order for Harry to notice him.

He paused at the slip of the name. It was Potter, he told himself firmly, not Harry, just Potter. Plain irritating Potter!

He returned to combing his hair so that it hung down instead of being gelled back. He also picked out his nicest clothes. He didn't have many muggles clothes, but the ones he did have were of the highest quality. He was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting black pants and a silver silk shirt. He had a thin silver chain around his neck as well. He smiled at himself before checking the time. Five forty-five. He had plenty of time before he had to met Harry.

He smirked as he went to leave the bathroom; he was going to knock Harry's socks off.

He paused as he reached for the door handle.

"God damn it!" he swore. "Its Potter, Potter, POTTER!" And as he walked down towards the Quidditch Pitch he repeated the name over and over. Growling annoyingly as Potter eventually became Harry.

* * *

Harry crept out of the dorm just after six and with broomstick in hand, he headed out of the Gryffindor Tower and down through the castle towards the Quidditch Pitch. It was a warm morning, the sun already shining brightly as it rose over the horizon. Harry hadn't bothered with normal quidditch robes; he was wearing simply a pair of black drawstring cotton trousers and a loose fitting red top. He swung his leg over his Firebolt and kicked off the ground hard.

It wasn't until he had finished a few laps that he realised he was being watched. He stopped abruptly in midair and turned the broom around and stared at the familiar figure that was sitting on the ground, his head bent upwards as he watched Harry.

Growling with anger, Harry dived to the ground and leapt off his broomstick a meter from the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled and the boy lowered his head and his grey eyes met Harry's green ones.

"Good morning," he smiled charmingly in greeting.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"I was wanting a breath of fresh air, and I saw you flying. I don't think I've ever told you that I think you are the best Quidditch player I have ever seen play."

"Thanks," Harry sneered.

"No need to be like that." Malfoy stood up and made a big deal of brushing the grass off his clothes. "I actually came down here to see you."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Malfoy and lent against his broomstick. "And why would I want to see you?"

"Who wouldn't want to see me?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke but Harry's icy cold glare shut him up quickly. "Well, um, I need your help."

"So?"

"I know you're a Animagus," Malfoy started, unsure of how to continue, "and um…"

"And what?" Harry spat.

"Wondering if you teach me?"

Harry blinked. "Just fuck off will ya?" He waved a hand at Malfoy; a shooing motion like one would make at an animal. Malfoy felt insulted and he reached for that hand, he gripped it hard around the wrist. "Let go off me," Harry warned, his eyes darkened at he stared at Malfoy.

"Look, Potter, I've never been very good at transfiguration and since I'm taking it next year, I need a little bit of help. I've swallowed my pride to come ask for help. Can't you do the same and help me?"

"Let me go, Malfoy," Harry spoke calmly, "before you regret it."

Malfoy dropped his hand and Harry turned away from him. Malfoy watched as Harry mounted his broom again and kicked off, flying away.

"Shit," he swore loudly as he watched the boy for a few minutes.

When Harry looked down five minutes later, he noticed that Malfoy had disappeared. He let out a breath which he hadn't realised that he had been holding and he shot himself forwards towards the Forbidden Forest, determined to put as much space as he could between him and Malfoy.

* * *

"I'm guessing this morning's meeting, didn't go well?" Pansy asked as she slides into the seat opposite Draco at breakfast a few hours later.

"What morning meeting?" he asked her innocently.

"I saw you talking to Potter. What happened? He shot you down?"

"I was simply testing the water."

"It tasted bitter, I bet." She smiled as she turned round and looked directly over at the Gryffindor table. As if he could sense her gaze, Potter looked up and she waved at him. He gave her a cold look before turning back to Granger.

"Do you have a reason for talking to me?"

"I need to know how my investment is going."

"Investment? I'm an investment?"

"Potter is my investment. You have already failed to get him to talk civilly to you, what are you going to do to change the fact he hates your guts?"

Draco lent across the table and glared at her and whispered. "I thank you to keep you fat arse out of my business. You don't need to talk to me or Potter, until next Saturday, now run along before I curse you."

"With that mannerism, how do you ever get dates?"

"I'll show you."

Draco suddenly stood up and strolled around the Slytherin table and across to where Granger, Weasley and Potter were sitting.

"Excuse me." He announced his arrival and everyone surrounding Potter looked round at him.

"Yes?" Weasley snarled.

"I came to talk to Potter, not you Weasel."

"You have nothing to say that I want to listen to." Potter turned away from Malfoy and touched Granger's arm. "So will you help…"

"POTTER!"

The whole hall looked round to stare at the normally calm and prose man.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it then?" Potter asked, bored.

"About early, I was serious. Can you, please, help me?"

"After all the shit you have pulled on us over the years, you now expect us to help you?"

"I don't want your help, Weasley, from what I hear, you couldn't even turn yourself into a rat."

Potter's eyes narrowed at the animal reference, he knew who and what Draco was talking about, as did Weasley and Granger.

"I'll think about it if you leave now," Potter said, his eyes gazing angrily at Draco.

"Thank you, I am free tonight." And Draco spun on his heel and walked away.

"What was that all about?" he heard Granger asked and he chuckled slightly as he retook his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Well?"

"I have a date with Potter tonight," Draco informed her cheerfully. "Pancake, Pansy?"

* * *

Potions was not Harry's favourite subject, nor was he extremely good at it, but this one potion he was able to make with his eyes closed.

The dreamless sleep potion. Harry had tried once to call it by its Latin name and had managed to pronounce it so wrong that even he had to laugh at himself.

It was not an overly complicated potion but Snape had discovered a way that when brew in a certain way, it would only work for the person who it was brewed for. It became a good idea after Ron had drunk the potion and had fallen asleep for 36 hours. The potion needed to be strong otherwise it would have no effect on Harry, but it was too strong for another person to drink.

Snape was sitting at his desk, his black eyes casually looking up every few minutes to study what Harry was doing.

Harry was calmly adding the bat wings to the potion when the lab door opened and in strolled Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked as his two students stopped at his desk.

"Pansy would like to hold a party in the Slytherin Common Room this Saturday, for all sixth and seventh year students from all houses. She's too scared to asked permission herself and conned me into doing it for her."

Snape regarded them closely. Harry raised his eyes as he measured out the dragon dust into a careful amount.

"I can't see why not… Potter watch what you are doing!"

Malfoy and Parkinson both looked round at Harry who pulled his wand out and did a smart little cleaning charm on the dragon dust that had missed the container he had been trying to pour it in to.

"Let me go get you a permission form." Snape walked briskly out of his room and Malfoy turned to Harry.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"What does it look like?" Harry asked back as he added the dragon dust in to the perfectly black liquid in his cauldron. It sprinkled for a moment like stars across the night sky before the dust sank into the potion. Harry counted to five under his breath before he used his wand to stir the potion. Seven stirs to the left and then five to the right.

"You're brewing a potion." Parkinson glided over to the desk that Harry was working out. "But why?"

"Because I wanted too, now fuck off and mind your own business."

"You really should watch your language, Potter." Malfoy joined Parkinson. "That looks like some kind of a sleep potion."

"It is, Malfoy, now leave Potter alone so he can finish and then get out of my sight. You two come over here!"

But only Parkinson moved, Malfoy continued to watch as Harry placed his wand down and then picked up a sharp ritual knife. He placed the tip of his left hand middle finger against the tip of the blade and dug it in; three drops of blood fell into the potion before Harry removed his hand from over the cauldron.

Harry reached for his wand, to perform a healing charm when he felt a gentle pressure on his cut finger. He glanced at Malfoy who had just preformed the charm. His skin was looking paler than before.

"I don't like the sight of blood," he confessed with a whisper as he caught Harry's strange look.

"MALFOY!" Snape snapped and he turned and hurried across the room.

Harry lifted his hand up to inspect the finger and shrugged. He turned back to the potion and watched the black turn crimson and then green before returning to black.

He gave a nod and removed it from the heat, and sat back to let it cool.

Snape had finished whatever he had been doing with Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Malfoy?" Harry suddenly called out, unsure what had made him.

"What?"

"I'll met you at eight tonight, in the Entrance Hall, don't be late."

Snape looked puzzled at Harry's words and Parkinson glared at the raven-haired boy. Malfoy just gave the smallest of smiles.

"Fine," he replied before walking out, Parkinson followed.

"And why, Potter, will you be meeting Malfoy tonight?"

"He wants to learn Animagus and I said I would teach him."

Snape snorted as he checked the potion to make sure Harry hadn't made a mistake.

"This potion is fine, bottle it and leave."

Harry did as instructed and left, his head still swimming as to why he just so readily agreed to meeting Malfoy tonight.

* * *

Draco tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced down at his watch. It was eight minutes past eight and Potter still wasn't there. He silently cursed the boy but still stood waiting. Potter's comment about not being late resounded in his head as he stood there, his foot tapping the seconds that passed.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Pansy strolled innocently passed and he glared at her as she stood to face him.

"Go away, Pansy," Draco sighed wearily, the girl seemed to have become his shadow, and everywhere he had gone today, she had followed.

"Of course, I forgot." She gave an evil smirk. "You are meeting Potter tonight, I am correct, yes?" She looked down at her own watch and gave a small tut. "Looks like he's late. Better hope he hasn't stood you up."

"Potter isn't like you."

"Good damn thing too, if I was like her I'd be ugly."

"Oh look, its Potty the Hero."

Draco watched as the boy strolled down the grand staircase, his robes blowing backwards, giving the sense of great power. His green eyes burned at Pansy.

"I don't recall saying I would teach her."

"She was just leaving," Draco barked, his hand gripped the girl's upper arm. "Weren't you?"

"If you say so." Pansy shrugged. "Have fun." And she walked off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"I don't recall saying I would teach you either."

"Then why are we here, Potter?"

Potter studied Draco for a second before he gave a small sharp nod.

"Come on then." He nodded again in the direction of the castle doors and Draco led the way.

Side by side the two of them strolled together towards the lake.

"Potter…"

"Shut up for a second, Malfoy," Potter snapped and he stopped abruptly. "Before I even say yes, I want to lay down a few ground rules."

"Lay them." Draco shrugged. What was it with everyone suddenly that he had to obey rules?

"Firstly, my name is Harry, use it. Secondly, insult my friends or me ever again and I'll bitch slap you into next week. Thirdly, why me?"

"Why you? Why you what?"

"Don't be thick, why did you choose me to teach you?" Potter titled his head to the side and gazed at Draco as if he was trying to figure him out.

"You're the best."

"Hermione's the best."

"Yeah, but Granger's a…" Draco screwed his nose up in an adorably cute way as he forced himself not to say 'mudblood'. "Granger helped me with the Oxford thing, I thought it wasn't fair to ask her for another favour."

"You are bull shitting me," Potter spat.

"What? You want the truth?"

"That is the idea," Potter snarled.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Potter, if this was a trick by my Father I wouldn't be involved in it."

"Don't like your Daddy so much now that he's seen as a traitor to the whole wizardry world?"

"Fuck off, Potter, we're here for you to teach me to become an Animagus, not talk about my father."

"I'm not teaching you anything, until you tell me why **I** have to teach you?"

Draco stared at the boy in annoyance. "Can't you just accept the fact I need your help?"

"Helping a Malfoy comes with a price."

Draco stared at Potter who stared calmly back. He still didn't understand why he had asked Draco to met him and he sure as hell wasn't going to teach Draco anything without a proper reason.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Potter sighed, "It's simple enough for you."

"I told you, you are the best."

"That's not good enough." Potter turned and began to stroll away, leaving Draco standing alone by the edge of the lake.

"HARRY!"

Potter froze. Although he had demanded that Draco call him by his first name, he was shocked to actually hear Draco use it. He turned slowly on the spot and masked his shocked expression behind one of indifference.

"I… um… wanted you to teach me because I don't want to leave school with us hating each other."

Potter took a step forwards, recalling Granger's words, "Its not like I am dating him, plus I don't really wanna leave Hogwarts hating him."

"Ok, Draco, I guess I can help you."

"Thank you," Draco sighed in relief.

"Lets go inside, before we get caught being where we are not meant to be."

* * *

"Where you been, boy?" Ron asked as Harry slide into a spare armchair by the Gryffindor Fireplace.

"Helping someone out," Harry replied, closing his eyes. It was amazing how much teaching someone could tire you out. It was nearly half eleven and he had only just left Malfoy and the library.

"Hermione went out looking for you. She didn't want you to get into trouble."

Harry waved away Ron's words. "I was in the library."

Harry had been teaching Malfoy the theory behind Animagus, just like McGonagall had done to him. He had agreed to meeting Malfoy the next day in the library again so they could finish the theory.

"Who were you in there with?"

"No one." Harry smirked as Ron's mouth dropped open. He wasn't planning on telling his friends that he was giving Draco Malfoy private lessons.

"You were on a date!" Ron blabbered out and the other Gryffindor Seventh years who were still in the common room looked round.

"What?!" Lavender and Parvati gasped before leaping from their seats and raced to Harry's chair.

"Who was Harry on a date with?" Seamus asked, casually pulling up a chair to Ron's side.

"I wasn't on a date with anyone!" Harry protested but his fellow Gryffindors didn't seem to want to listen.

"Is she pretty?" Parvati asked.

"Is she a Gryffindor?" Lavender asked.

"Did she put out?" Seamus asked, almost too eagerly.

"Guys leave him alone!" Ron pushed Seamus away and turned to Harry. "Is she a he?"

**"WHAT?!"** Harry yelled and he gave a jerk at the suggestion.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You… you…"

"Harry's gay!" Seamus laughed.

"I am **not**!" Harry protested.

"There is nothing wrong with liking the same sex, Harry."

"Oh, did you say he had been in the library, Ron?"

"Yes."

"I saw Neville in there early, maybe he was with Harry."

"Is it Neville?"

"Is what me?" Neville appeared with Hermione through the porthole.

"Who Harry was snogging in the library," Parvati said in the tone that she thought Neville was being completely thick.

"No, sorry, he's not my type."

"So, who were you snogging in the library?" Parvati pounced onto Harry's lap. "Please, please, please tell me?!"

"I was **not** snogging anyone in the library!" Harry yelled pushing Parvati off his lap and everyone backed off.

"Hey, its bedtime," Hermione said briskly, "or it'll be detention."

Harry shot Hermione a grateful look as Seamus, Lavender and Parvati made their way up to the dorms. Neville, looking confused, followed.

"Well?" Ron asked Harry when it was just the three of them remaining in the common room.

"Ron, I can assure you that I wasn't snogging anyone."

"You can tell us," Ron plead.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Come on, Ron, I mean it, you two in bed now, or I will put you in detention."

"It's the last week of school! You can't put us in detention."

"Would you like to see me try?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"No."

"Come on, Ron." Harry stood up. "Good night Hermione."

"Night." She pressed a quick kiss against Ron's lips. "Night."

"Sleep well."

tbc...

so? what do you all think? Please, keep reviewing and if anyone is willing, i'm in need of a beta anyone, please?

BYE BYE

Shinigami195


	4. Day Two

Big Thanks To,

Lain-Iris (that's the idea but its never quite that simple. There will be feelings between the two but you'll have to wait to see what happens )

Sunny Dragoness (Oops, I kind of forgot to update Disregarding the Rules coz I was focused on this one a bit to much. Please forgive me, I will finish this fic and maybe a few others then I swear I will get to work on it. What form is Harry's Animagus? No, I haven't said what it is just yet and you will have to wait to find out!)

Yaukira

Mithros (Ta very much girl!!!! Lovely betas, thank them all!)

Nymph Demon (Get better soon sweetie!!!)

Wildfire's Flame (Yeah, I noticed Harry swore a lot too. I don't like it, but I figured he's not a fan of Draco so he swears at him, if not anyone else, and um... about Voldie, I might tell later how it happened, or I might not )

Xxstrawberry-gashesxX (WooHoo! Ta again for the betaing! The fic doesn't match the movie but its where I got the general ideas for it. Again, thanks!)

Shorro (I will put in some Pansy and Millicent interaction just for you. I love your help for my other fic, so I'll try and repay you like this ta!)

Please, keep reviewing, I love to hear what you think and give me any suggestions you have, I don't mind hearing them. I may even use one or two

How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Chapter Three – Friday – Day Two

I'm Not In Love  
It's Just A Phase That I'm Going Through  
I'm Always Looking For Something New  
But Don't Go Running Away  
Oh I'm Not In Love  
I Try To Tell Myself All The Time  
I Just Can't Help How I Feel Tonight  
So Don't Go Running Away

_I'm Not In Love, Enrique Iglesias_

Draco didn't think it would be fair on Potter if he went out and interrupted Potter's flying session for the second day running. So instead he crept out to the quidditch field and hid himself high in the Gryffindor Seating Tower and lying low, he watched the boy fly. He hated to think that he was actually admiring the way the boy flew but it was just so natural and beautiful that he found it impossible to take his eyes of Harry.

He groaned mentally but chose not to correct himself. He liked the name Harry and he kinda liked the way that it rolled so easily off his tongue.

He continued to lay in silence long after Harry had finished flying and gone back indoors.

* * *

How was it that gossip spread so fast? Harry thought as he cradled his head in his hands at breakfast. Everyone was talking about him and his mysterious boyfriend. He had been annoyed that everyone had assumed it was a male. He didn't mind if it was male or female, but seeing as he had actually been studying with Malfoy, he would have preferred that his mysterious boyfriend was a mysterious girlfriend. That way, when Malfoy heard about the library and Harry snogging in it, he wouldn't think that he had spread the rumour. Ginny wasn't speaking to him. She normally sat with them for breakfast but today she had blanked him and sat with some other Gryffindors. They had broken up on good terms, just over a month ago. She seemed to be thinking now that this mysterious boyfriend was the reason he had broken things off between them. Harry was fed up with telling people he hadn't been kissing anyone in the library, but no one seemed to want to listen and he could hear people guessing about it all down the Gryffindor Table.

Hermione grinned across at him as she heard him for the hundredth time tell Seamus that, no, he had not been kissing Justin Finch-Fletchley in the library.

"Just face it, Harry," she told him across the table, "you kissing someone in the library is far more exciting than you doing actual work in the library."

"Thanks, that's made my day so better."

"What is this that I keep hearing about, Potter?"

Harry groaned and fought the urge to bang his head against the table. He finally forced himself to look up at Malfoy.

"What is what that you keep hearing about?" he asked wearily.

"Well, news has it that you've been snogging some mysterious boyfriend in the Library."

"We're getting a bet going, Malfoy." Seamus spun round in his seat to face the blond Slytherin. "Add a Galleon to the draw and guess who it might be. When we discover who he is, the person who guessed correctly wins the prize."

Malfoy's eyes twinkled. "Really, that sounds interesting."

"So, you want to guess?"

"Sure, why not."

Hermione grinned over at Malfoy, "See, this is what we need. Something that will reunite the houses."

Harry glared at her, "And my love life is going to be the cause of this?!"

Hermione gave a shrug and giggled. Harry groaned and banged his head on the table, hard.

* * *

"You know, I was looking over that list with Finnigan and already about seven people have all suggested that I'm your mysterious boyfriend."

Harry looked up, and glared at Draco with a glare that if looks could kill then Draco would be six feet under.

"Can we get this over with? I don't want people seeing us together in case they start to talk."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" Draco laughed as he sat down opposite Harry.

"Yes, Lions do not mix with Snakes."

"Well…"

"Lets just get on with this. Now," Harry opened a heavy brown leather book, "there are fives rules that you need to know and obey by when…"

The time flew by as the two boys lent over the book. People barely glanced their way as the boys had hidden themselves deep at the back of the library. Harry talked the most, explaining the rules that Draco needed to learn off by heart. He explained the way you had to be calm and completely relaxed and in the right state of mind before you even tried to change your form. He grossed Draco out by telling him everything thing that could go wrong and everything that had gone wrong in previous attempts made by different people. By the time the bell went signalling lunch, Draco knew almost everything about the background of Animagus. But as they packed away their things there was still one thing that Draco didn't know that he wanted too.

"Oy, Harry?"

Harry looked over from where he was replacing the large brown leather book back in its place on a nearby shelf.

"What do you turn into?"

Harry's back straighten rigid as he stood up.

"That's none of your business."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who kept his back turned.

"I'll see it one day, since you are going to have to show me how to transform."

"Yeah, I guess, and you will have to wait till then. Good bye." Draco watched as Harry stormed out of the library, leaving Draco feeling slightly confused.

* * *

Harry grabbed himself a couple of sandwiches and left the Great Hall, planning on eating peacefully outside by the lake. But as he exited the hall and stepped out into the bright sunlight, he saw that he was not the only one with the idea of eating lunch by the lake. So, turning away from the crowd of people sitting by the lake, Harry strolled towards the Quidditch Pitch. He climbed up the nearest Gryffindor Support Stand and sat down on the backbenchers. Up here, it was peaceful, quiet and very much alone, just how he wanted it.

Well, that's what he had planned to happen. But just as he took a bite of his sandwich, a certain Slytherin joined him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry grounded out as the blond made himself comfortable beside Harry.

"This is my favourite spot, Potter, I always eat lunch here."

"It's a Gryffindor pitch."

"So?"

"I thought you were in Slytherin."

"I can sit, Potter, where I like when I like."

Harry huffed slightly and decided he should ignore the blond and he finished eating his sandwich.

"Its very peaceful up here," Draco sighed, stretching his legs out.

"I guess," Harry mumbled, feeling it was too hot to think up a witty retort.

"Kind of romantic."

Harry turned and glanced at Draco, his green eyes wide in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Well, the heat, the quiet of the moment, the food, and the fact it's just me and you up here, very much alone. It's kind of romantic."

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't think you should ideas above your station."

"What do you mean by that?!" he snapped at the Gryffindor.

"Just because I'm helping you learn how to be an Animagus, doesn't mean I like you. I don't even like guys in that way, so don't get the wrong idea." Harry wondered briefly if Draco was able to tell he was lying. Hermione always knew when he lied, could Draco tell too? Harry frowned at the thought. Draco? Draco? When had Malfoy ever been anything other than Malfoy?

Draco gave a secret knowing smirk at Harry and crooked his head a little to the side, looking as if he knew exactly what was going through Harry's head.

"You don't know what you want."

Harry's mouth opened and shut a couple of times before he managed to get out.

"I've asked you before, and I'm going to ask you again, and again until you give me a decent answer, what the fuck do you want from me?!"

"I told you, I don't want to leave Hogwarts knowing that you hate me."

"But it's ok for you to hate me?" Harry spat back.

"I haven't hated you for a long time."

Silence met Draco's confession and Harry sat perfectly still, hardly daring to breath in case he had misheard Draco's words.

Draco took the silence as a signal for his next move.

Harry didn't see Draco move until it was too late.

His breath caught at the smallest, simplest brush of lip against lip. He blinked and it was gone. He stared with wonder at Draco who suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry." Draco shrugged and he took a step towards the stairs, "I know you are not interested and that you don't want me to get the wrong idea…" Harry stared up at Draco, his green eyes filled with confusion. "Oh but god Harry, you have no idea how hard it is to resist you." And without another word, Draco fled down the stairs.

He slowed after the first flight and continued down them, silently counting in his head. By the time he had reached the edge of the green quidditch pitch, he had reached thirty and there was a yell behind him. He grinned a satisfied smirk and wiped it blank as he turned to face Harry.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What did you mean?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"That kiss? What did you mean by it?"

"I thought that would have been obvious, even for an Gryffindor."

"It was, but I want to hear it for you."

Draco smiled. "I like you, Potter."

"Is that all? Like?"

"Its not possible to love someone who hates you."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't hate you."

"That's nice for you." Draco turned to go again.

"Wait."

Draco paused, smirking, his back facing Harry.

"What I'm trying to say is that I agree- I don't want to leave with us hating each other."

Draco threw a look over his shoulder at Harry, "Glad you feel that way." Before he strolled away, leaving Harry alone, like he had originally asked for.

* * *

"You did **what**?!"

"Please, please, keep your voice down."

Hermione flopped backwards in her chair and sighed loudly.

"Dear god Harry, how do you get yourselves into these messes?"

"I don't!"

She fixed the green-eyed boy with a cold look.

"So, explain to me again, how it was that you ended up snogging Malfoy?!"

"It wasn't a snog, barely even a kiss but I came to you for help!"

Harry had rushed to see Hermione soon after Draco had left him on the pitch. He needed to talk to someone and he knew that Ron would not take kindly to being told what he had just told Hermione.

"I don't think I can help you! You need the men in white coats."

"That's not helpful," Harry groaned.

"I know that it was me who said that I didn't want to leave Hogwarts hating Malfoy, but I sure as hell don't want to leave knowing that him and you are…"

"We are nothing! It was a peck but he confessed…"

"To what? He didn't name what it was that he was confessing to. Listen. I can't tell you what is right and what is wrong, listen to your own heart, and I only hope that he doesn't break it."

* * *

"You don't actually like him, do you?"

Draco started. He had been staring at the fire in the Slytherin Common Room without realising it. He had been lost deep in thought over the smallest of kisses that he had shared with Harry. But Millicent had interrupted him.

"Pardon?"

"Harry Potter, do you actually like him, or is this just you acting to get him to like you?"

"Millie, Potter is… how do you say, fuckable. But his personality lacks. I would rather a date a fish than Potter, it would defiantly be more interesting."

"So, its all an act?"

"Yes."

Millicent gave a nod, satisfied with his answer and she left, leaving Draco to return to staring at the blazing fire.

* * *

"I'm sorry its late notice, can you make it?"

The head boy gave a nod and Hermione turned and walked away, grinning. Everyone was able to make it, well almost; she had yet to inform Malfoy of the meeting.

Oxford had sent her a letter on Monday. Students hoping to continue their education would be going to Oxford to spend two days there.

She was calling an urgent meeting for all those going.

It was on her way towards her office that she ran into Malfoy.

"Granger." He passed her with a polite nod and she turned.

"Draco Malfoy."

He turned, his lips in a sneer and he opened his mouth to say something. Hermione prepared herself for his snide comment but was surprised when his mouth shut.

"I need to talk to you."

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

"We've been invited on a trip to Oxford on Monday and Tuesday. Are you interested in coming?"

"Sure."

"There's a meeting about it tonight, after dinner, in my office. Can you come?"

"Keep asking me that and I might think that you are no longer interested in your boyfriend."

"Haha," she said sarcastically, "Can you make it to the meeting?"

"Sure."

"And, about the cum business, I thought you were gay?"

She grinned at the sight her sentence caused. Draco's grey eyes immediately became guarded and he glared at her with an intense hatred.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just something someone said to me."

"Watch your back, Mudblood," Draco spat, forgetting his promise to Harry. "Say something like that again and you wont look so pretty any more." And with that Draco spun on his heel and stormed off.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" she called after him softly.

He didn't turn back.

* * *

Harry loved Hermione's office; it was always warm and was painted a gentle red, which made you feel welcome. He had settled himself down in his favourite chair, the large fluffy armchair by the fire, that he sank into when he sat down. His legs were curled beneath him and a book lay open on his lap. Both him and Hermione had said goodbye to Ron and made their way straight to Hermione's office after dinner. He had stolen the book from Snape a few months ago and had never bothered to return it. He found it to be interesting and made Advanced Potions seem like a half decent subject when it wasn't Snape who was teaching it.

Hermione was at her desk; her hand paused over something she had been writing. She was watching Harry lovingly. She had never had a brother before and that was exactly what Harry was to her. Since the Christmas holidays, Harry had become very withdrawn and guarded. He had been deeply disturbed by what had happened between him and Voldemort, and had forbidden himself to ever talk about it. Neither Hermione nor Ron pushed the subject and were keen to avoid it since it normally made Harry very mad at them. But watching him, read his book, in an armchair that seem ten times too big for the boy, brought a smile to Hermione's lips. He looked so peaceful and, she had to admit, very handsome and charming. He was so deeply absorbed in his book that he never heard the knock on the door.

"It's open."

The door swung open to reveal Malfoy, but the boy didn't seem to notice Hermione. His eyes fell start away on the boy reading, curled up in her armchair.

Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She could swear there was something different in Malfoy's eyes as he gazed at Harry, but she didn't want to believe… she shook her head and stood up. Her movement made both boys look up at her.

"Glad you could make it," she greeted Malfoy. "Please take a seat."

Malfoy lowered himself into a nearby chair; Hermione noticed that he had chosen the one directly across from where Harry was sitting.

Just seconds after Malfoy sat down, the others began to arrive.

Hermione greeted them all in turn. Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw with a very shape clever mind, also Head Boy. Blaise Zabini, who gave Hermione a cold sneer and sat beside Malfoy, the other Slytherin looking surprised to see him. Neville entered the room looking very nervous; he sat beside Harry who put his book down to greet the other Gryffindor. Hermione noticed the icy gaze that was sent to Neville from across the room. And finally the last to arrive was Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, dressed all in pink. Hannah was interested in Muggle Law and was going to Oxford as a muggle.

"I'm glad you are all here," Hermione began and everyone looked at her. "As I told all you briefly, I received a letter today from Oxford University stating that they had two open days next week and we have been invited to attend. We'll be leaving here on Monday Morning and arriving back Wednesday Morning. For that time, my fireplace will be linked to the Floo Network. If any of you feel that you don't want to remain at Oxford, you can return when you like."

She smiled widely at them all and handed out a copy of the letter to each of them.

"As you can see, each of you will have to form your own day plans. We will be sharing a small dormitory between the seven of us, unless of course you feel like you need to return here to sleep. The house elves at Oxford will provide us with food, drink and anything you feel that you might need."

"We'll be sharing a dorm with boys?" Hannah asked, her hand waving slightly in the air.

"Yes but these dorms are not like the ones here. Each of the dorms at Oxford is shared between ten students. You don't have to worry though. We will all have our own rooms but will have to share a common living room, a kitchen and two bathrooms."

The group mumbled and agreed to the plans that Hermione set for them.

"Well, that's everything," she said cheerfully. "If you can arrive here on Monday for eight o'clock, that would be great. Good night."

Terry waved a silent goodbye and left with Hannah trailing behind him. Harry yawned widely and Hermione glared at him.

"Not that boring am I?" she asked him.

"Only a little," he replied as he stood.

"Only a little? I nearly fell asleep. I only hope the University is exciting or I may have to leave. Imagine, a Slytherin sharing a dorm with a Mudblood."

All three of the Gryffindors turned to look at the two Slytherins.

"You have a problem, Zabini?" Harry asked him, his eyes cold and hard.

"Yes, I do. It's not fit for…"

"Don't even say it!" Harry hissed. "There is nothing dirty in this room other than you!"

"Of course, the famous Potter, nothing can break him, not even the Great Lord Voldemort."

Draco knew the boy had taken it all a step too far. Both Hermione and Neville pulled out their wands and pointed them at him. Harry simple took a step forward, his voice shaking as he whispered.

"If your Lord was so great, how is it that a seventeen year old boy was able to kill him with nothing more than his bare hands?!"

"Well…"

"Be quiet," Draco ordered Zabini and the Slytherin looked at him.

"What?"

"I said be quiet," he snapped at him. "You are a foolish idiot. I suggest you leave before I let Potter and his friends here curse you into a million pieces. I very well may help them do it."

The Slytherin student took a long hard look at the Slytherin Prince before he strolled out of the room.

"Get out, Malfoy," Hermione ordered and he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," he said as he left.

Harry watched the blond leave. Hermione lowered her wand and Neville copied her.

"Harry, I…" Hermione was cut off as the boy suddenly shot out of her office. Neville looked puzzled.

"What just happened?" he asked as Hermione flopped downwards on to her chair.

"Harry just took the first step into getting his heart destroyed."

But Neville didn't understand.

* * *

"DRACO!"

Draco kept walking.

"Wait, DRACO!"

He turned and looked round as Harry skidded to a stop before him.

"What?"

Harry was lost for words; he struggled to find something to say.

"I… um… we… Thank You."

Draco gave the sadist smile before he turned and continued on his way.

"That's it?"

Draco stopped and for the second time that day, Harry found himself trying to find a reason to get Draco to stay.

"That's what?"

"All you have to say, nothing?"

"I guess so."

"Than why did you do it?"

"Gryffindors are loyal to their friends. I saw it there, when Granger and Longbottom were willing to risk breaking rules and hurting people just to defend you."

"Slytherins can be like that too. Loyalty is not a Gryffindor thing, everyone can be loyal."

"No, Slytherins are not **loyal.** We cheat, we steal and we lie. We use any means to get what we want."

"And you want me?"

Draco's back stiffen.

"I saw you watching me earlier when I was reading my book. I saw the jealous look you gave to Neville when I talked to him and not you. I saw the way you defend me just then, like my loyal friends did."

Draco turned slowly.

"I told you earlier, Potter, that I want you. The question is more of you. What do you want?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, when you do know, you know where you can find me."

And for the second time that day, Draco walked off, leaving Harry alone and confused.

Tbc…

_Well? Good? Bad? Evil? Don't Know? TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!!! Lol, ignore me and review._

_BYE!_

_Shinigami195_


	5. Day Three

Title: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Author: Yami Maxwell

Rating: R

Summary: Pansy makes a deal with Draco, that he has to make a guy fall in love with him before the Leaving Ball. Draco readily agrees not knowing that Pansy has few tricks up her shelve to make sure Draco loses.

Pairings: D/H Hr/R

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, Evil!Pansy, Torture,

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movie.

Author Notes: This story is based very loosely on the movie, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hope you liked it, I'm having fun writing it. Please review at the end. Thank You :P

Ok, here's the deal. My computer crashed, I lost all my work and haven't updated in a while because I have to do four months work in two weeks. Before that, I had ucas to worry about and now I have c/w and exams to worry about. I am trying my hardest to update, so I thought I would get this one done for Christmas. If I don't update before then, I wish you all a merry Christmas.

P.S There is two parts to this chapter. It is very long so I warn you now!

**How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days**

Chapter Four – Saturday – Day Three

What would happen if we kissed?

Would your tongue slip past my lips?

Would you run away?

Would you stay?

Or would I melt into you?

Mouth to mouth

Lust to lust

Spontaneously Combust

_What would happen, Meredith Brooks_

All morning long, Harry could feel Hermione's eyes burning into the back of his head. He rose early, like normal, and did his normal routine before returning to the castle for breakfast. He ate quickly and left to go upstairs. He didn't speak to the Head Girl and when he returned to the Common Room after his two hour long shower, her and Ron had already left for Hogsmeade. He felt guilty for ignoring her but he wasn't quite sure any more what was going on. In just two days, Draco Malfoy had managed to turn his world up side down. He ended up wondering around the grounds with Hedwig flying high above him. He never knew he was being watched until he sat on a rock beside the lake and saw the boy's reflection in the water. Harry didn't turn to look at his stalker; he was too confused to talk to the boy that had caused all of this to happen. He tried to recall the last time that Draco was horrible to him and not his friends. But it had been too long a time since his rival had directly attacked him. Long before Christmas and the fall of Voldemort.

The reflection disappeared and Harry looked over his shoulder to watch as Draco walked slowly back towards the castle.

"I might not know what I want," Harry told his owl as she landed beside him, "but I know how I can find out."

----------

"I'm worried about Harry," Hermione confessed.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the ground outside the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack held great importance to the trio. The main reason being that was in their third year this Shack had been where they had discovered Sirius Black was not responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents. And secondly, it was where Ron and Hermione had shared their first ever kiss.

Ron, had been laying out in the sun, day dreaming, when Hermione had spoken and he sat up.

"Wha?"

Hermione glared at him for not listening.

"I'm worried about Harry," she repeated, "he is getting involved with things he shouldn't be."

"You mean by what happened last night?"

Hermione had given Ron a slight detailed description of what had happened between Harry, Zabini and Malfoy. She hadn't told him of the nature of the new developing relationship between Harry and Malfoy. She feared that by telling him, he would end up trying to kill Malfoy, and she didn't think that would go down well with Harry.

"He is avoiding you," Ron pointed out.

"That's because he is scared of me."

"No, he is scared of what you might do to him."

Hermione sighed. "Its too much, Ron."

"Herm, Harry is a big boy now, he can make up his mind on things, even if right now he is being really thick and not seeing the danger that Malfoy means. But we have to trust him to do the right thing when the time comes. He'll see in time that Malfoy and him can't possible be friends, it just would not work. We just need to make sure that we are there for Harry when he needs us."

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend.

"That's has to be the most sensible thing that I have ever heard come out of your mouth!"

She then proceeded to put that mouth to other uses.

-------------

Harry was already late and Draco was already waiting when Harry finally arrived. He had spent a little too long outside with Hedwig after Draco had left and he could tell that Draco did not like to be kept waiting.

"You're late," he accused.

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry snapped. "I'm sorry I am late, Malfoy, but there was stuff that I had to do."

"Like avoiding Granger and the Weasel?"

Harry just shrugged and sat down; he couldn't be bothered to tell Draco off for using the nickname he had given to Ron.

"I'm here now so stop complaining. Do you want me to help you or not?"

It was Draco's turn to shrug.

Harry sighed; it was going to be a long day as far as Draco Malfoy was concerned.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry finally broke it.

"So, you know the basics, you can either learn the advance stuff or we could try and put the spell into practise, if you wanna?"

"It is what to, not wanna!"

Harry pulled a face as Draco corrected his grammar; he could recall that just days before he had done the same thing to Hermione and it was kinda scary to have Draco do it to him.

"And I don't want to do either."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Lets talk about you. Lets see if we can work out what is it that you want."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are a fucking asshole and I want to know some stuff about you."

Harry fixed Draco with a cold hard glare.

"Swearing is not becoming of a Malfoy."

"Piss off, Potter."

Harry lent back on his chair and smirked.

"You aren't so keen to hear all about me then? If you want me to piss off."

Draco copied Harry and lent backwards and returned the smirk.

"Lets see what you got then?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"What? My life story? I thought that even you would know that one."

Draco sneered. "I was brought up with a tale of a Great Baby who conquered the Dark Lord, and that everyone one day would worship this child. But my Father had a different tale to tell, he told me of the boy who only rid the Lord of his power and that the Lord would rise again and I would become the famous boy because I would be at the Lord's side when he destroyed that Great Baby."

"He never destroyed me."

"I never joined his side."

The two lapsed into silence.

"I'll make you a deal, Malfoy, for every question that you ask me, I get to ask you one too."

"Its only a deal if we can leave this Hell Hole."

"I have no problems with that."

They both stood up and left together. They strolled down the many stairways until they came to the Entrance Hall and they exited the building into the courtyard. Draco lead the way across the paved courtyard until they reached the grass and strolled once again side by side towards the lake. The same place where Harry had sat early with Hedwig.

"Why do you want to know about me?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Seeing as you don't know what you want, please indulge me in getting to know what I want."

The double innuendo was not lost on Harry and a faint blush crept over his face.

"You're cute when you are embarrassed," Draco commented without thinking and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm cute?"

Draco gave a cat-like grin. "I think you are damn sexy, Potter, as do over half the girls in this school do too."

"You've never been denied anything before have you? You always get what you want and I'm the first to not give you what you want."

Draco glared at the boy who was sitting calmly on a rock beside him. Harry, however, was far from calm inside.

"You're wrong, well it's half and half. I have been denied something before. You denied me your friendship on our very first train journey to Hogwarts."

"You insulted the first friend that I ever had, and you expected me to jump at the offer at being your friend?"

"Before that day, I had never been refused anything. But yes, I always get what I want."

"I'm not your friend," Harry pointed out.

"No, but there is something happening between us."

"Malfoy…"

"I know, Potter, you don't know what you want and you don't have any real sort of a clue as to what is happening between me and you, but I suggest you just go with the flow."

"Seven years is a long time to hate someone."

"I've already told you that I don't hate you."

"I may not hate you neither, Malfoy, but I hardly trust you."

"We came out here to spill secrets. Ask your first question, Potter?"

"My name is Harry."

"And mine is Draco."

On impulse, Harry held out his hand.

"Nice to met you, Draco."

Draco took it. "How do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Spiffing."

"Spiffing?" Harry giggled slightly; it seemed a strange word for Draco to use.

"So, lets start this simple, are you a virgin?"

"That's personal."

"That means yes."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Just like maybe means no or yes depending on the question."

Harry glared down at the boy.

"So, you are completely innocent?"

"No."

"You have done stuff but never gone all the way?"

"What happened to one question each?"

"I haven't finished my first question yet."

"You just asked me three questions in a row!"

"Yeah, and you asked me two, and a load more before we had even begun."

"Two?"

"Yes and that was your third, you asked me about the word Spiffing, and about the one question each. You get your fourth in minute. Answer my question."

"Which one?"

"See that's your fourth question."

Harry stared in amazement at Draco, the boy had was so calm about this question business and technically Harry had asked Draco four questions even if there were not about him.

"Ok, yes. The answer to your question is yes."

"With who?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco rolled his eyes in retort.

"Fine, ask your question."

"Are the rumours true?"

"Depends on which one you are talking about."

"The one where the Slytherin Prince was able to received a blowjob in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room and not make a noise even when he came, and kept up the conversation he was having the entire time." (1)

"One of my many talents," Draco smiled, "it was Pansy who was giving me the blowjob and she is shit at it. And it's my turn. Who have you done stuff with?"

"I can't say, for their privacy."

"I wont tell anyone."

"I don't trust you."

"Why not?"

"You have given me no reason to trust you."

Draco gave a nod.

"Why did you break up with Weasley's sister?"

"She isn't my type. Why didn't you join your father as a Death Eater?"

"I enjoyed taking the piss out of Granger and other Mudbloods but there is no joy in the murder of innocent people. How did you kill Voldemort?"

Harry took a deep breath and replied, "I told you last night, I killed him with my bare hands."

"That's not the real story is it? Its certainly not the whole truth."

"You're right, it's a complete lie. Its none of your business, if truth be told."

The two boys fell back into silence. Harry watched the sunlight play on the water and Draco watched his hand as he played with grass. He sneaked a glance up at the serious looking boy who never saw the evil smirk form on Draco's face until it happened.

"HEY!"

Draco laughed as Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the many blades of grass that now laid in his raven hair. He slowly turned his head to glare at Draco.

Draco's prank had done the trick, Harry was no longer thinking about that fateful day six months ago. In fact, he was now planning revenge on Draco.

"You are going to pay for that."

Draco's grin spread wider.

"I do hope so."

Harry moved quicker than Draco could see, Harry's wand was in his hand within seconds and pointing straight at the Slytherin.

"Rictusempra," he chanted and red sparks flew at Draco. As the spell hit him, Draco dissolved into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Draco felt slightly ashamed at himself that he was unable to block the charm or even fight off the effects of a first year spell. But then he realised why Harry had used such a low power charm. After their quick conversation about Death Eaters and Voldemort, it seem that Harry wanted to prove to himself that not all magic is evil and not magic causes pain. With such a low power charm like Rictusempra there was no need to worry that he might hurt Draco in what looked like it was going to be, a small play fight.

After a few minutes, Draco regained control over his body and located his wand.

On his rock, Harry sat there, his green eyes fixed on Draco's face, calmly observing the other boy. He made no move to defend himself. It was the Gryffindor Honour, Draco mused, an eye for an eye, a spell for a spell.

Draco flicked his wand and muttered an incantation and Harry gave a yelp in shock.

Freezing cold water drenched over Harry and the boy screwed his body up against the cold. Every last bit, from his toes to his fingers to his boxers were soaking wet. His hair was plastered to his face and Draco sniggered as Harry struggled to sweep away the hair from his glasses.

"T-t-t-h-h-h-at-t w-w-as-s-s-s col-ld-d-d," Harry's teeth chattered together.

"So sorry," the boy grinned.

Harry preformed a warming spell on himself and glared at Draco.

"Tell me, Draco, how well can you swim?"

"Quite well… why?"

"I think its time, I took you for a swimming lesson."

If there was one thing in the world that Draco hated the most was getting wet when he hadn't planned too. But he was too slow and as he raised his wand to defend himself, Harry had already cast the required charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry's eyes twinkled as he made Draco float above the ground. It was seven years of revenge all in one shot.

Draco's protests and demands fell on deaf eyes as Harry flicked his wand and a strong wind began to carry Draco out towards the middle of the lake.

"Let me down you little piece of shit!" Draco yelled.

"Very well, as you wish," with a neat little twist and flick, Harry finished the spell and dropped Draco into the water.

**Splash**

Draco made his way slowly to the bank, covered in green underwater plants and Harry couldn't stop himself smiling.

"That's seven years worth of pay back," Harry informed him as Draco came to stand just inches from him.

"I'll give you pay back, Potter."

Draco lunged at Harry who rolled off the rock and began to run away. Draco following him hot on the heels. Towards the Forbidden Forest they ran until Draco finally reached out with stretched fingertips and caught hold of Harry's wrist. He tugged the Gryffindor backwards and they tripped over each other and ended up rolling down the hill until they finally came to rest at the bottom, Draco half laying on top of Harry, both of them laughing and breathing heavily.

Harry met Draco's eyes and they both stopped at the same time. Harry's eyes flicked between Draco's close lips and his grey eyes that were staring deep into Harry's. Draco placed a hand beside Harry's head and bent down. Harry lifted himself up slightly and his lips touched Draco's.

Harry had been kissed before, but nothing had ever felt like this. Draco's lips were soft against his, moving gently in time with his. Draco's hand that had been clamped round his wrist moved to take hold of Harry's hand. His lips parted as he felt Draco's tongue seeking entrance. Draco swept his tongue into Harry's mouth, coaxing his counter-part to join him in a dance. Harry's free hand worked its way into Draco's wet hair and it held the boy there as Draco continued to kiss Harry.

------------------

Hermione was waiting.

Ron was scared to see his girlfriend looking quite so fierce. Her lips were thin and her eyes were narrowed. She looked very much like a younger version of Professor McGonagall and Ron pitied the boy that was the reason for her glare.

A whole day had gone past without them seeing Harry and according to Ginny and Dean, Harry had not been seen in the Common Room at all. And according to Seamus, although Hermione had forced him into silence after he had informed her, he had seen Harry leave the library with Malfoy in tow. Seamus had grinned evilly and Hermione feared that the Who-Harry-Is-Snogging-In-The-Library-Bet was about to intensify and Seamus was going to milk it for all he could.

Hermione was sitting on the nearest chair to the Common Room doorway, her hazelnut eyes were fixed on the door and Ron was positive that the Fat Lady could tell someone was watching her.

When the boy of the moment finally did arrive, all hell broke loose.

----------------------

After their kiss, Draco and Harry laid beside each other. Draco holding one of Harry's hands. It was a very odd moment for Harry, but he found it strangely comforting. He stared up at the cloudless sky. A finger was slowly tracing patterns on the back of his hand and he wanted to laugh at the tickling sensation but he felt that if he made a sound he would ruin the private moment currently being shared.

Draco was studying Harry. The kiss, he admitted, was the best he had ever had and he had kissed a hell of a lot of people. He was still trying to convince himself that he didn't like Harry in this way and that all of this was just so he win the bet.

"Have you ever talked about it?"

Harry started slightly at Draco's voice and looked at the other boy.

"Talked about what?"

"Last Christmas."

"I talked to Dumbledore, that was all that mattered."

"You never told anyone else?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because everyone can tell that it troubles you. You are no longer the boy we all knew."

Harry sighed and returned to staring up at the sky.

"That's because you can't walk away from something like that without losing something inside," Harry suddenly shook his head as if trying to rid himself of some kind of confusion charm.

Draco smiled slightly; he had managed to get Harry Potter to open up, something that even the Weasel had failed to do. But he couldn't understand why it made him feel so good to have gotten that little bit closer to Harry.

"Its late, I need to get going," Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's and sat up. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Are you running away? The conversation has gone into a place where you don't want it to go, and you are running away."

"No, it's late. Hermione and Ron will be wondering where I am."

"Stuff them, stay a little longer."

"I need to go, Draco," Harry stood up quickly, his eyes now looking anywhere else other than Draco.

"Ok," Draco sighed, "there's a party tonight in the Slytherin Common Room, all years invited, bring your friends, I don't care who you bring as long as you come."

Harry gave a nod, "I'll come."

"See you then."

"Bye," Harry then fled towards the castle.

Draco sighed, he had made some progress but it was being to feel like he was up against a brick wall when it came to Harry and the boy's emotional side.

Harry hurried up the stairways and corridors towards the Gryffindor Tower. His mind was still reeling from that kiss. It had been utterly amazing. A wide smile made its way on to his face and he entered the Common Room grinning from ear to ear like an idiot but it was soon wiped of his face when he came face to face with a very dangerous and very anger Hermione.

"Where Have You Been Harry James Potter?!"

Harry recoiled and everyone looked round to see what was about to take place.

"The library?" he asked innocently.

Hermione huffed and glared at everyone. She caught Harry's upper arm and pulled him back out of the Common Room and she strolled, pulling him behind her, towards her office.

"HERMIONE!" Harry protested but she paid him no attention until he was sitting in front of her desk and she was pacing behind him.

"Tell me, how long have we been friends?"

"Seven years."

"And when have I ever lied to you in that time?"

"Never."

"So why are you lying to me now?"

"Herm…"

"You were seen. Seamus told me that he saw you leaving the library with Draco Malfoy."

"So? Can't I have other friends than you and Ron?"

"Of course you can, just not Malfoy."

"Why not?"

"He is a bastard, if you excuse my language."

"But he hasn't been for a few months now."

"A Leopold does not change its spots."

"Voldemort is gone, so is Lucius Malfoy. Draco never became a Death Eater."

"Shut up and listen to me."

Harry sank into the chair and Hermione sat opposite him.

"For seven years, we have been friends. For seven years, Malfoy has been our enemy and you cannot trust him. His Father is still alive, as you know. Becoming your friend could just be a plot."

"Its not," Harry snapped, his hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his lips. Hermione's eyes widen at the gesture, she could tell what it meant, she had done it herself after Ron had first kissed her. Harry saw her look and quickly lowered his hand and his gaze.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed, "what is going on?"

"I don't know and that's the truth. He likes me and he confuses me, I don't know what I want but…"

Hermione sighed, interrupting Harry.

"No good will come of this. Malfoy is not a nice person."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said and I should not have said it."

Harry crossed his arms and fell silent. Since year three, him and Hermione hadn't fallen out but he could tell that an argument was about to happen.

"I have supported you through everything, but I can't support you through whatever you are doing with Malfoy."

Harry remained silent.

"What will you tell Ron? You know how he feels about Malfoy?"

Harry bit his lip, forcing himself to keep quiet.

"Have you seriously thought about what you are doing?!"

"Did anyone give a fuck about me when I followed Voldemort to the Chamber of Sercets?! I didn't think about what I was doing that day yet I saved the World and never questioned it!" Harry jumped to his feet. "You've supported me? What shit is that? You supported me when the time was right, you supported me when I went to my Doom! You didn't question it twice that this was what I was meant to do, did you?! I didn't question Dumbledore when he told me it was my Destiny to kill Voldemort. No one supported me when it was just he and I. I am not questioning what is going on between Draco and me. I don't even understand it! Just like I never really understood Voldemort and what was happening with him. I am doing what I always do, and I am following my instincts. They have kept me alive so far. And you take care, to remember it was me who got you and Ron together, and I never questioned that you two were not meant to be. Stop thinking things over, you try to work it out and it never happens, it never comes clear because there is nothing to come clear about! You are my friend and I love you, but this is my life, and everyone else has led it for me and now it is my turn."

"Harry…"

"Don't bother."

Harry left the room quickly, leaving Hermione in silence.

Hermione was torn between crying and yelling. She wasn't trying to lead Harry's life; she was trying to be a friend, why couldn't he see that?

---------------------

Harry didn't bother with dinner, he wasn't interested in eating and he didn't want to see either Ron or Hermione. He knew he shouldn't be mad with his best friend but Ron was sure to take Hermione's side of things and there was no use in him trying to make his friend see his view. Hermione was right about one thing; Ron would never be able to take news of him and Draco well.

He ended up summoning his broom to him and flying around the Quidditch Pitch aimlessly.

Harry didn't know how long he had flown for, but after a while he discovered he was no longer. In fact, Draco was standing on the pitch, leaning on his own broom casually, his grey eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry pulled his broom steady and looked at Draco who raised a clenched fist. Draco smirked and opened his hand. Harry watched as the Golden Snitch flew up and away and Draco mounted his broom. He kicked off hard and joined Harry in the air.

"One last game, Potter?"

"One last time to kick your arse?"

"If you can."

"With ease."

And Harry shot forwards and up, he had already spotted the Snitch, behind and above Draco. He darted around Draco, who quickly gave chase.

"Oy!" Draco yelled as Harry's hand closed around the Snitch.

"Too easy," the Gryffindor laughed and he released the Snitch and counted to ten before him and Draco gave chase.

Neck and neck they raced after the small golden ball.

They reached for it at the same time and while Harry's hand enclosed the Snitch, Draco's enclosed his.

There was perfect silence for a second before Harry's head exploded in pain.

Draco snatched his hand away quickly; his eyes wide in fear as Harry's eyes rolled and the boy began to faint. He gripped hold of Harry and pull both of them to the ground.

The boy laid still on the slight damp grass before he opened his eyes.

"What was it?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head at the question.

"What's the time?" he asked in reply.

"Tempus," Draco whispered to his watch and it informed him that it was seven minutes to eight.

Harry took a few deep-calming breaths.

"I'm ok," he reassured Draco.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to go get Dumbledore or someone do you?"

"No," Harry waved his concern away, "it's gone now."

"HARRY!"

Draco looked up at the call to see Hermione and Ron rushing across the pitch towards them. Harry snarled under his breath and he forced himself to stand up.

"We couldn't find you," Hermione panted, "we were worried."

"I'm fine, like normal," Harry snapped at the girl.

Ron was eyeing Draco with disgust.

"Why are you here with him?" he asked Harry.

"Whom else would I be here with?" Harry replied and Ron looked puzzled. "I'm sure Hermione will fill you in, meanwhile, I believe we have a party to get to, don't we?" Harry turned to Draco.

Draco's grey eyes were filled with concern and worry. Something had caused Harry pain but the boy wasn't about to admit anything. He wondered if Hermione and Ron knew about it and had come looking for him, if so then how had they known?

"Draco!"

"What?" he shook his head, dazed.

"The party?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Right then, good night Granger, Weasel."

Draco finally moved, drawing Harry with him. They strolled past Ron and Hermione and headed back to the castle.

"Mind telling me what the fuck just happened back there?" he hissed at Harry.

"Me and Hermione had a disagreement."

Draco's lips thinned, he had not been talking about that but it appeared that Harry had nothing else to say on the matter.

---------------------

Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on? Why is Harry with him?!"

Hermione sighed; it wasn't fair that Harry had forced her to do this.

"This should be Harry's job to tell you this, but seeing as he is too stuck up his own arse right now, I guess I have no choice."

Chapter Four – Interlude

And we stare each other down like victims in the grind,  
Probing all the weakness and hurt still left behind,  
And we cry the tears of pearls,  
We do it. Oh we do it,

Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...These tears of pearls,

All these mixed emotions we keep locked away, like stolen pearls,  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world,

Your kisses are like pearls, so different and so rare,  
But anger stole the jewels away and love has left you bare,  
Made you cry...These tears of pearls,

Well I could be the tired joker, pour my heart to get you in,  
Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win,  
Maybe cry...These tears of pearls,

All these mixed emotions we keep locked away, like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world

We twist and turn where angels burn,  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn,  
That once forgotten twice removed,  
Love will be the death...The death of you

_Tears of Pearls, Savage Garden_

Draco lead Harry towards the Slytherin Common Room where the main bulk of the party was being held. The party was already in full swing as Draco took Harry's broomstick and placed both in his room. He then fetched him and Harry drinks and sat the boy down beside on the sofa, and proceed to try and get the Boy-Who-Lived very drunk.

Pansy watched as Draco whispered sweet nothings in Harry's ear. She screwed her nose up at the closeness that had appeared between the two boys in just three days. She knew that she had to act fast if she wanted to spilt them up and win the bet. And as she watched Draco lead Harry onto the dance floor at the other end of the Common Room, she grinned with an idea.

It was a slow dance, and Draco held Harry's body close to his. The boy was murmuring the words in his ear and Draco find it was quite endearing. Harry didn't have a bad voice. Draco noticed that Harry's body fitted very nicely against his own. The Gryffindor Seeker was about a foot shorter than the Slytherin Seeker and it enabled Harry to tuck his head between Draco's neck and shoulder. Harry's hands were curled up around Draco's neck and Draco's hands rested round Harry's waist. The boy was only slightly tipsy but most in the room were too and no one found the sight of the two rivals in each other's arms odd.

Two fast dances later and three more firewhiskeys and Harry found himself lying on a sofa, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't really staring up at the ceiling as much as he was staring at the floor. He had lost his glasses a few minutes ago and didn't have the energy to stand up and find them. So the ceiling above was just a blur of white.

Something heavy landed on him and sprayed himself over Harry's body. The something then giggled. Harry could just make out blond hair and greyish eyes and lots of white skin.

"Where are your glasses?" the boy asked.

"Dunno," Harry slurred back.

"Hn," Draco tutted and sat up, he began to search the local area in a hunt for the missing glasses.

"Draco! Potter! Come play!" Pansy's shrill voice resounded across the room and Draco paused in his search.

"Play what?" he asked, mildly interested.

"Drinking games!"

"Come on," Draco pulled at Harry's limp hand, "Potter! Get up and come play, I didn't bring you here to fall asleep on the sofa."

Draco managed to locate Harry's glasses under the sofa and he also managed to get Harry to move and they ended up in the circle around the fire, their legs tangled together and Draco's right hand rested on Harry's left but neither boy seemed to notice or care.

"What are we playing?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked, she was leaning heavily against a chair leg and her drunken slur was so strong that in Harry's hazy state he had trouble understand what she had said.

"Well," Pansy started, in the group of 7 that sat with Pansy, only Pansy and Draco appeared to look slightly sober. Pansy, however, was hoping to change that. "I thought we would start with a game of 'I Never', and then, work our way onto 'Truth or Dare' and then see what happens from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Seamus cheered from where he sat over across from Harry. Together, they were the only Gryffindors at the party, and Seamus was here with Blaise and Harry was with Draco.

The people that sat in the circle ready to play were, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Seamus, Mandy and Padme Patil. In the middle of the circle laid about 7 bottles of drink, all of the names unknown to Harry, who had never really drunk much before.

"I'll start," Pansy picked up a bottle and opened it and held it out. "I have never fucked a woman!"

Harry's eyesbrow knotted, he didn't understand what happened now.

"You take a swig of the drink," Draco whispered in his ear, "if you have done what she hasn't."

"Oh," Harry nodded although still not getting it completely. The alcohol in his system seemed to have slowed his brain down.

Meanwhile, the bottle of drink in Pansy's hand had been passed around. Seamus had drunk from it, and so had Padme and now the bottle came to rest in Draco's free hand and he swallowed a large gulp without thinking. He held it out to Harry who shook his head and the bottle was passed over to Mandy.

Mandy held out the bottle as next to her was Pansy and said in her slurred voice. "I ain't ever have anything put up my asshole!" she seemed to be very proud of that fact.

Pansy took a delicate sip at the bottle, making sure she didn't drink too much; she needed to keep her wits about her if she was going to make her plan work. However, her delicate sip didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Oy!" he snapped, "you have to take a proper drink, Pansy, or you take two shots next go."

She snarled as Seamus and Blaise agreed with Draco and Pansy was forced to take a large gulp, the group cheered and she passed it on. Seamus didn't take a drink and neither did Blaise or Padme. Draco was the next to take a swig and he was surprised to discover that Harry reached for the bottle after he had finished. Harry swallowed a mouthful, pulling a face as it burned his throat as it went down.

"What is that shit?" he asked, gasping and Draco smirked.

"Pure Vodka, special made by yours truly, designed to give that little bit of a extra kick to it."

Harry made another face and Seamus laughed.

"Who did it up your ass, Harry?"

Harry blushed red and Pansy interrupted.

"Truth and Dare later, Seamus, let Harry have his go at I Never first."

"Um… er… I've never… used my wand in an improper way."

"What do you mean exactly?" Padme asked, her eyes staring at Harry in fascination, as if she had never seen him before.

"I have never used my wand to seek pleasure," he repeated and almost everyone pulled a disgusted look at that.

"Gross," Padme exclaimed and Harry held out the bottle waiting for someone to take it, but no one reached for it.

Pansy gave Draco that look. "Draco, darling, take a shot."

"I don't know why I have to take a shot."

Blaise snorted. "You confessed once in a drunken state what you did to that poor 6th year Slytherin. She must have been shocked to receive…"

"Ok, bitch, shut up and I take a drink, " he swore as he snatched the bottle back off Harry and drank, making sure he took extra this time. It wasn't unusual that the other Slytherins knew of his sexual exploitations, as most of them had been done to other Slytherins.

Draco fixed his gaze on the two Slytherins and gave an evil smirk.

"I never slept with Goyle."

There were squeals from the two and Draco didn't waste time in handing over the bottle, which was nearly empty.

The bottle finally arrived to Padme who held it up.

"I never had sex in a public place."

This time it was Seamus, Pansy and Draco who all had to take shots. Draco was being to curse the fact he had been such a whore in his 6th year.

Blaise raised a new bottle and was determined to get revenge on Draco for his Goyle trick.

"I have never had a wet dream about Harry Potter."

Harry blushed bright red, especially when Seamus took a draught at the new bottle. Seamus held it up about to speak when Draco stopped him.

"Give me the bloody bottle," he ordered and took a drink.

"Shouldn't that be about a couple of shots, Blaise?" Pansy asked sweetly. "Since he has been having them for so long?"

"I think so."

Draco glared but complied, suddenly feeling the urge to get completely wasted. He was slightly comforted however when he felt Harry's mouth touch his ear and a little whisper of, "I have wet dreams about you too."

That left Draco frozen, he never heard what Seamus's I never was, his brain was still trying to get over what Harry had just said.

A few more rounds went by without too much embarrassing things being revealed. Everything was going ok until Seamus said.

"I have never had any sought of sexual stuff with Malfoy."

Harry was swaying in his spot to the time of the music, stopped to watch as all three girls take the bottle and drank. Even Blaise took a shot. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Proper little slut, aren't you?" he asked, feeling very drunk. He doubted at that moment his inability to stand up and stay up. There was also a slight annoyance at how much Draco had been "about".

"Shall we change the game?" Pansy asked, sensing a change between Harry and Draco.

"No," Harry replied, he may have been drunk and knew he may not recall this in the morning, but he was interested in what else he could learn about Draco. At this point in the game, Pansy was still quite sober and Harry was more sober than Draco for Draco had been taking shots for nearly every "I never" that had been said where as Harry had only taken a few shots the whole game.

"I think we should, truth or dare? I'm just dying to know how many people Draco has actually slept with."

Draco glared at the two Slytherin girls, really wanting to hurt them badly.

"I'll spin first," Pansy grabbed an empty bottle and used her wand to spin the bottle. It landed on Seamus who took a dare, and the game started.

By the time the bottle landed on Harry for the first time, Seamus had already done a strip tease, Pansy had confessed to liking it up the arse and Padme had admitted that she had only ever slept with Draco.

"Truth or Dare?" Padme asked and Harry raised his head with the Gryffindor Pride he had and replied.

"Dare."

Padme pointed a finger at him. "You have to go up and snog ten guys in this room, with use of tongue."

Harry picked up the bottle, accepting the dare. He took two large mouthfuls, as the rules stated and he stood up.

Or tried to. The world titled and he found himself with a hand resting on Draco's head to keep himself steady.

"Ok there, mate?" Seamus asked and Harry gave a nod.

"I'll be back in a minute, Padme are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I have to make sure you kiss these guys properly."

"Watch him," Draco ordered her, "he is too drunk to watch himself."

"Don't worry, Malfoy, Potter is safe with me."

Unlike Harry, Padme was able to stand up and move in a sort of a straight line and she gripped Harry and laughing together, they began to move through the crowded common room full of drunken students.

Draco growled and Pansy smirked as she watched the blond boy, he was not happy about Harry's dare but Harry was taking it all in good stride.

Harry reached his first target. Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw who was part of the DA. He was also standing beside Terry Boot and Harry choose to kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"Hey Harry," they both greeted him and he smiled at them.

"I have been dared to do this, I hope neither of you mind," Harry informed them. He moved towards Michael first, sealing his lips against the other's boy. Padme counted up to ten and then Harry pulled back. Michael licked his lips, shocked at the bold movements of the other boy. Terry, who was very much straight as well as being Head Boy, moved backwards away from Harry but ended up backing into a wall. Harry gave him a mock saucy wink before he kissed Terry. Terry tried to protest but Harry paid him no heed.

"That's two down!" Padme cheered and she wobbled slightly, grabbing hold of Harry, which didn't really help because Harry was unsteady than she was. "Where to next?" she asked and Harry glanced around the room.

What he saw made him smile, Zacharias Smith, another member of the DA and someone he had always been hoping to get revenge on. He smirked evilly and ordered Padme to wait there as he tried (and failed) to strut across the room to where Zacharias was sitting on his own.

"Good evening, Smith."

"Potter."

Zacharias glanced at Harry before looking away again. It was his mistake.

As he turned his attention away from Harry, the Gryffindor made his move. He slide himself quickly onto Zacharias' lap and as the surprised boy began to protest, Harry forced him into a kiss and slid his tongue deep into the other boy's mouth. All of a sudden, Zacharias stopped complaining and started to kiss Harry back.

Padme cheered again and heard Michael mutter something about Zacharias being very lucky.

Back in the circle by the fire, Pansy was grinning from ear to ear at the look on Draco's face.

The boy was jealous. His jaw was fixed in a straight line and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Most of those in the room had turned to watch the two boys kiss, which was heating up. Harry had his hands buried in Zacharias' hair while Zacharias had his hands clenched around Harry's butt, holding the boy tightly to him.

Woflwhistles and catcalls filled the dungeon as Harry pulled away and Zacharias copied Michael's movement and licked his lips before trying to kiss Harry again, but the drunk Seeker was too quick and was gone before Zacharias could get a good grip on the boy.

Padme grinned. "That's the third. Queue up, Boys!" she yelled to the crowd, "Potter needs seven more kisses."

Draco watched as boys lined up behind Padme and in turn Harry strolled down the line, every now and then picking out a guy he liked the look of to kiss. The boys were all egging him on and the girls were giggling. The fourth boy was Macmillan, a Hufflepuff kid. Then, just to gross everyone out, Harry pulled Goyle into a very sloppy snog. Justin Finch-Fletchley threw his arms around a startled Harry and before Harry could do anything the boy was kissing him violently. Harry gagged slightly but allowed the kiss to continue until he ran out of breath and had to knee the boy to have him remove his mouth from his.

Harry's next victum (number seven) was three years below them, but had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes and prefect skin. He had a charming grin and Harry found himself kissing the boy a few times just because the boy had such a great mouth.

Padme grinned and she pulled the eighth guy into Harry's path. Before kissing him, Harry stole the boy's drink and down it in one before going lip to lip with Crabbe.

"Oy! Harry, over here!"

Harry spun and swayed on the spot. His vision darken a little around the edges. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped Crabbe's arm.

"Are you ok?" the Slytherin asked and Harry was surprised at the boy for even caring. He gave a shaky nod and pointed towards where Seamus and Draco were sitting. Crabbe got the idea and he helped to lead Harry over to them.

Harry bent over and kissed Seamus lightly. He closed his eyes tightly as the world before him swayed and his stomach churned. Sitting down suddenly seemed like a good idea. He never saw whose hands it were that took hold of his waist, or whose lap it was that he landed on. But the lips that fell on his were unforgettable. His eyes remained closed as the tongue slipped into his mouth and as it ended, he refused to open them just encase his dream kisser was someone he didn't like.

Draco grinned at the smile that was now spread over Harry's face and he looked up to smirk at Pansy, she was not happy about this new development.

"Come on, Harry," Padme flopped down back into her empty place, "open your eyes so we can get on with the game."

Harry groaned something undistinguishable and Draco laughed.

The body beneath Harry shook with laughter and he opened one eye to glare at the boy. He opened the other eyes in surprise to find the owner of the kiss and his smile widen.

"I'm happy here," Harry whispered and he reached out a hand and spun the bottle the muggle way. He never looked at the bottle, his eyes were fixed on Draco's face and as Draco looked down, their eyes caught.

Draco smiled. It was only a small smile but it was a genuine smile and Harry loved it.

Tbc… 

(1) I loved the fic Matinee by LadyVader, I hope she doesn't mind me using this small little idea. I am paying homage to her great fic, if you haven't already read, I suggest reading it, one of the first HP/DM NC-17 fics that I ever read and I will never forget it.

Well, you should all be pleased to know that I have in fact now finished this fic!! WooHoo! After losing most of it in my computer crash I was determined to finish it and I have! It's my longest fic yet and I love it. Please, tell me you like it too?

Bye!

Shinigami195/Yami Maxwell


	6. Day Four

Hi guys, sorry for taking so long. I promise I'll update sooner next time. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming! Thanks

How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Chapter Five – Sunday – Day Four

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known,_

_I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done,_

_And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do,_

_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

_An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays,_

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made,_

_Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do,_

_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_

_Keith Urban, Somebody like You_

* * *

His head buzzed and he groaned as he sat up. The light green sheets slipped off his body, revealing his well-toned chest and a glimpse of just below the waist. He looked around the room in slight puzzlement. Why was everything green?

He drew the curtains back on the bed and looked into the room properly. The first thing that caught his eyes was the sleeping forms of Crabbe and Goyle on the beds across from him. The second thing that caught his eyes was the very green Slytherin symbol that was hanging from the wall above the door.

"You are awake then?"

He looked over at the other door in the room, which led to the bathrooms. Draco stood there, dripping wet with a small hand towel wrapped around his waist. He gulped and gave a nod.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Draco asked and he walked across the room, leaving a trail of droplets. The slit in the towel (where the two ends met) slid upwards with each step, revealing a teasing amount of thigh.

"No."

"You are in my bed. Remember, you snogged every guy in the common room last night. You allowed Finnigan to lick cream off your belly button. You couldn't stop kissing me, and in the end, well, one thing lead to another," at this point, Draco gave the confused boy on the bed a wink and he turned round.

Draco stripped off the towel, and bent over. The boy on the bed couldn't see the look on Draco's face but it was one of pure evil. He knew that the boy was staring.

"So, um… did we?"

Draco pulled on a pair of black boxers and turned around. The boxers had a picture of a green snake on them.

"It was great, you were fantastic…" the look on the boy's face went into a look of wide shock… "Up to the point where you passed out."

The boy flopped backwards with a sigh and stared up at the green canopy.

"Next time," Draco appeared in his line of sight, "try not to drink anything that Crabbe drinks, got it Potter?"

He gave a small nod.

"Good boy. You'll make a good dog one of these days."

Draco continued to get dressed, ignoring the look of annoyance that he was receiving from Harry Potter, who (and Draco's Inner Muse was very happy about this fact) was lying on his bed, naked under the covers.

* * *

Hermione was not happy, again. Ron sighed as he sat beside her. He hated the fact it was him who had put her in this mood and he cursed the day he ever laid eyes on Draco Malfoy.

Harry had not returned to his dormitory last night.

Rumour had it that neither had Malfoy.

Neither boy had appeared for breakfast, but that could mean anything seeing as most of the upper Slytherins hadn't come for breakfast.

Hermione was silently fuming, she was still pissed at the way Harry had treated her and now she was even more pissed that he had done this. She was going to explode very soon.

* * *

Harry exited the shower, towelling his hair dry. Crabbe and Goyle were still fast asleep and Draco was spread out on his bed reading a book. Draco's eyes stopped focusing on the book as soon as the Gryffindor entered the room, although he didn't put the book down. He watched silently as Harry pulled on his jeans and turned to Draco, another puzzled look on his face.

"Where's my t-shirt?"

"Well, um… I do believe Seamus ripped it when he was trying to get to your belly button."

"Well then, can I borrow one of yours?"

Draco was very tempted to say no. He liked the look that Harry was currently showing off. Low slung jeans that revealed slender hips and a naked chest that allowed Draco to admire the Seeker's build, and with wet hair that hung loose around Harry's face.

"You should grow your hair out more," Draco commented as he put his book down and stood up. "It would look nice a little bit longer," he walked over to Harry and touched his shoulder, indicating how long Harry's hair should be.

The simple touch sent shivers all over Harry and he reached his own hand up to tangle into Draco's soft damp hair and pull the boy down. Their lips met and Harry discovered that he simply loved to kiss Draco. Draco's touch became more demanding and he held Harry's head still as their tongues duelled.

This, both boys decided, was something they could definitely live with.

* * *

Seamus was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room when Draco entered, followed closely by Harry.

"Did you sleep down here?" Draco asked, "I noticed Blaise didn't sleep in his bed last night."

Seamus blushed and glared at the Slytherin. "I noticed that you had company too, last night."

"Well, look who finally came out of the lion's den. When, Malfoy, did you start to play with Gryffindors?" Blaise slinked into view.

"Are you not contradicting yourself there?" Draco asked, waving a hand at Seamus. "A Gryffindor and a half-blood?"

"Hey," Harry slapped the back of Draco's hand and removed his touch. "Don't think you can insult me and my friends like that. I'm a half blood too."

Draco shut up on the subject.

"We need to head upstairs, mate," Seamus stood up and nodded at his boyfriend before he began to head towards the door.

"I'll see you after lunch, outside."

"Ok, bye."

Harry turned to leave but Draco caught his hand and spun the boy back into his arms. Harry gasped but it was lost in Draco's mouth.

After released, both Harry and Seamus left together.

"My, my, my, don't you make the perfect couple?"

"How many fucking people has Pansy told?"

"Me and Millicent."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm telling the truth. What's to gain from lying about that?"

"You make me weary."

"It is all a game right? You aren't actually thinking that you and Potter would go well together?"

Draco turned sharply and glared at the other boy.

"You are," Blaise laughed. "I always had respect for you, Malfoy, but surely even you know that a Lion could never love a Snake. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't go."

"You are wrong, I'm not fallen for anyone. I have Potter right where I want him."

Draco stormed back to his room, denial flooding his system.

"Well?" Pansy asked appearing beside Blaise.

"He's in over his head."

"And your own Gryffindor Friend?"

"Is no concern of yours!"

"You know why we are doing this."

"For the money?"

"I want revenge for what he did to the Dark Lord. Draco may have forgotten what the boy did, but his Father hasn't. And revenge will be received."

"You lie. You are doing this because Malfoy screwed you over and for nothing else."

Pansy just glared.

* * *

Seamus followed Harry up the stairs.

"Well?"

"Don't start, I have a headache fit to burst."

Seamus laughed. "Do you remember anything of last night?"

"I can remember up to when I kissed ten guys in one go and I know the few things Draco told me."

"Where are you two going!"

Both boys turned to face Hermione, who had her hands on her hips and was glaring death at them.

"To the Common Room."

"I have just been speaking to Terry, and I hear a few things about you two which I need to confirm are not true."

"What did you hear?"

"Alcohol, drugs, dares, sex, the whole lot!"

"Sex? No one had sex."

"Speak for yourself."

Hermione's glare darkened at Seamus' comment.

"You two have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh, so the Head Boy can do it but we can't!"

"He returned to his own House and own Bed. School rules state that you must sleep in your own beds."

"I'll tell that to you next time I wake up to find you dressing after spending the night in Ron's bed," Harry snapped back. Hermione was not helping his hangover.

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Hermione pleaded, "I don't know you any more."

"Of course you don't. I'm a murderer, no one knows me."

"That's not what I meant. You and Malfoy…"

"Make a very cute couple, and I can honestly say that nothing happened last night. Harry passed out and there was nowhere we could get him back up to his bed. Draco spent the night on the sofa."

Hermione's eyes lessened their sharpness and Seamus suddenly understood slipping quietly away.

"Harry, I need to talk to you and we need to be honest with each other."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Herm, I don't know what has come over me the past few days but for once I'm happy, can you not be happy for me?"

Harry turned and hurried after Seamus and Hermione sighed.

"I'm trying," she whispered at his retreating form. "But you're not helping."

* * *

"You are late!"

"Well, you were late yesterday. Now we are even."

Harry was too tired to argue and he simply waved a hand at the boy standing over him and closed his eyes.

"Hangover gone?"

"Yes."

"Made up with your friends?"

"No."

"Potter…"

"Harry…"

"Potter…"

"Malfoy…"

Draco gave a small smile, one that Harry couldn't see.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes. "How did you know my middle name was James?"

"I know a lot of things about you."

"Oh, like what? I don't like this invasion of my privacy."

"I won't tell a soul."

Harry glared at him and sat up. "What do you know about me!"

"Nothing."

Harry's eyes darkened. He didn't like this new development; he didn't know much about Draco other than him being the slut of the Slytherin House.

"It's no big deal."

"Maybe not to you."

"Come on, scarface, there are some things that people are meant to know and others are not meant to know."

"People are NOT meant to know about my private life."

"You are the Boy Who Lived, everyone knows about your private life whether you like it or not."

"Don't call me that."

"What? The Boy Who Lived? Or ScarFace?"

"Neither."

Draco sat down and studied the other boy closely. Angry lines had appeared around his eyes, which had narrowed.

"I'm sorry."

"You are always fucking sorry," Harry snapped. "You made my life hell for seven years and you think a kiss and one word will make it all better."

"What the fuck! We talked about this the other day and I thought it was all cool between us, and now you say it's not?"

"I don't know. I've lost Hermione over this."

"Because you are too far up your own arse to actually speak to her about this."

Harry ducked his head, suddenly ashamed. He didn't understand what was going on anymore, it was all so confusing. He had Hermione and Ron telling him one thing and Draco telling him another, and if he listened to them all he found himself lost in the middle of it all not knowing which way to go.

"Don't tell me that you still don't know what you want? Yesterday you were all over me like a bad rash and you seemed to know what you wanted then. Why the sudden change in mind?"

"It's so easy for you isn't it? You don't care what other people think, but I do, and…"

"And Granger and Weasley don't think I'm a good match for you? You are wrong, Potter, I do care what people think. The name Malfoy is held in high respect, even after my father dragged it through the dirt. But I don't listen to people I listen to myself. I go with what I think is right, not what my so-called best friends think."

"How can you? You don't have any."

Draco glared and stood up. "You are out of your mind. You can't even decide if you are happy or sad. We had fun last night and fun this morning and now, suddenly you are like this again. You can't accept me to let you do this. No one fucks around with a Malfoy more than once. If you want something to happen between us you better decide what you want quickly. I have made my feelings clear again and again. Stop being a self-righteous Hero. Yes, you killed Voldemort and it's fucked you up pretty bad, but now it's your turn to live your own life. Isn't that what you told Granger what you wanted to do? So do it, live your own life. Make up your mind. But don't think for one second that I am going to stay around and let you mess me up until I'm as mad as you!"

Draco turned and began to sulk away. Harry watched him go, confused once again and then he suddenly stood up and raced after Draco.

"Wait!"

"No."

"Please, Draco, stop."

The boy spun round.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I guess you are right but I do want something to happen. I want this to continue, but you need to understand that I don't like people prying into my life. I've had that for seven years now. Promise me that you won't do it again."

"I promise, no more prying, as long as you stick to what you say now. There is no going back."

"Ok."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Harry took a step forward and took hold of Draco's hand. He tugged the boy close to him and gently kissed him.

Draco's hands wrapped around his waist and held him tightly.

Neither of them noticed the boy that watched them, or the flash of a camera.

* * *

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Ron asked, nervously as he paced the floor of Hermione's office.

"Draco."

"Great, great, great!"

"We need to hear him out."

"I don't…"

There was a knock on the door and Hermione stood to open it. Standing there was Harry and hand in hand with him was no other than Draco Malfoy.

The two boys looked nervous.

"Come in."

Ron growled in his throat at the sight of the Slytherin and Draco returned with a glare, his hand tightening around Harry's.

"Well?" Ron snapped. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologise, for my behaviour. I've been so confused that I don't really know what direction I am going in."

"I'm to blame for that. I have rushed this on him and mixed him up more than I imagined and, well…"

Harry shhed him and turned to face Hermione who had one of her hands wrapped tightly around Ron's as if she was making sure he didn't try to do anything stupid like attack Draco.

"I've listened to you and I understand your fears and concern. I'm grateful for everything you have done for me, and it's not fair that I've taken out anger on you."

"It's ok. This year has been a tough shitty one."

It was more Hermione swearing that made the atmosphere lighter. It wasn't very often that Hermione swore.

"So, you two are together then?" Ron asked, his eyes were narrowed as he stared at Draco. He sat himself down.

"Yes," Draco replied abruptly.

"We've decided to see what happens. We are both going to Oxford, so you never know what could happen. I understand this will be hard for you two to accept, but please?"

Harry stepped backwards and pressed the heel of his foot into Draco's toes and he gave an unmanly yelp.

"Draco."

"Alright, I'm getting to it." Draco took a very deep breath, like it was hard for him to get out what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry what I have done to you three over the past few years. I don't expect you to forgive me, but for Harry's sake, can we try and get along?"

Hermione smiled softly and gave a nod.

Ron grunted. "Fine, but this is only for Harry and I swear that if you hurt him in anyway, I will stop at nothing to remove certain pieces of your anatomy off you!"

Draco smirked. "I hope you do." His grip tightened again on Harry and he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Only Hermione noticed there was a look of regret and sadness in Draco's eyes.

* * *

"I got it."

He held out the picture and she took it off him. "Well done, thank you." She glared at the moving picture before her of the two boys kissing.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She eyed the boy before her with a look of disgust.

"What about Slytherin Honour?" he quirked, "You made me a promise, now honour it."

"Very well. I'll give what you want. Meet me tonight, on the quidditch pitch after dinner."

* * *

They spent the afternoon in Hermione's room. Normally Draco would have protested against willingly spending time with Gryffindors. He had actually just sat there, as the three best friends fought and talked and laughed and had a generally good time. Draco normally would have been annoyed at having lost Harry's attention but he was happy to have the time to just watch the other boy. The way he smiled and his eyes shone with joy. The way every now and then he would brush an innocent hand against Draco's and smile at him. Draco flinched every time Ron looked at him. He couldn't get the boy's warning out of his head. It was only four days into the bet and he was already worried that Harry would find out about it. Last night had proven that Pansy was determined to make him lose the bet. She had informed Harry what a slut he was without even speaking. But Harry hadn't cared and her plan had backfired. He hated to think that he was actually beginning to care about the raven-haired boy, but there was something so charming about Harry. Draco knew that if he did end up falling head over heels for the boy (he was refusing to admit he was already falling) then he would have to end the bet. But as Harry shot him one more smile, Draco suddenly realised that it didn't matter if he fell for Harry, it would be no loss because the boy was… Draco didn't know how to sum the Gryffindor up in one word, but as they stood up to the leave the room, heading down for dinner at Granger's suggestion, and Harry took his hand carefully, grinning shyly at his own daring, Draco decided to let these feelings develop. After all, come Saturday, he would not have only won the bet, but also would have the boy of his dreams to go along with the 100 Galleons. As long as Harry never found out, and Draco began to work out a plan so that he would never know.

They had shocked the school when they had entered the room hand in hand before going their separate ways. Everyone began to gossip about the two and what was going on between them. Seamus found himself in the middle of a crowd as people demanded to get money of them for the bets everyone had made on who Harry's mysterious boyfriend had been. It was Dean who had asked Harry about a rumour.

"Is what true?" Harry turned in his seat to look at the other 7th year boy.

"That you and Malfoy, you know… spent last night together?"

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "You mean did we have sex last night?"

Dean blushed but nodded.

"No, we fucking did not!" the outburst caused several people to look around at them.

"You sure? There's a picture in circulation and a rumour with it. They say you're a fireball in bed."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Dean in confusion.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry mate, just passing on what I've heard."

"Dean, who said that they did?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.

"Padma told her sister and she was there last night. I also think Pansy said something to Padma about what Malfoy had told her."

Ron shot a worried look at Harry who looked hurt. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table where Pansy was whispering something in Draco's ear and the boy was looking more furious with every passing second.

Draco suddenly pulled back and swung a hand at the girl. Pansy's head snapped to the side with the force of the hit and Draco then hurried from the Hall. Harry watched him go and was debating if he should go after Draco or not when Lavender Brown appeared.

"Harry, do tell, is Malfoy good in bed?"

Harry growled and shoved the girl away and he raced after Draco.

"This," Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, "is not going to be good."

Harry caught up with Draco just as the boy reached the bottom of the steps and was running towards the lake. Without thinking, Harry threw his hand towards the boy and Draco was forced by magic to stop running and he looked around.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I just got asked if you were good in bed."

"The rumour."

"Which you spread, Malfoy."

"No, Pansy spread, she told me. That's why I hit her. I would have killed her but I would rather not join my father in Azkaban."

"According to Pansy, you told her."

"I didn't say a word to her, and if I did, I would not have lied about something like that. If and when that happens between us, I swear I would not tell a soul."

Harry stared at him. "How can I trust you?"

"Because I didn't do it. I was with you all afternoon and there was no rumour about it this morning before lunch. When would I have talked to Pansy? She's shit stirring. She doesn't like you because I like you and she's jealous. She'll do anything to split us up," Draco explained, glad he was telling the truth for once. He knew Pansy had spread this rumour in hopes that it would break up any sort of a relationship that was beginning to develop.

Harry looked towards the lake.

"I trust you Harry and I promise on my life I didn't say anything to Pansy about us."

Draco moved towards Harry and touched his arm. The boy looked back, deep into his grey eyes and knew without a doubt that Draco had not spread the rumour.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I trust you too."

Now, normally at a statement like this, Draco would have kissed the boy, but instead he simply gathered the boy into his arms and held him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go.

Seven years of waiting, seven years of wanting, all lead up to this moment, and Draco didn't want to let go.

"I have something to tell you," Harry spoke, pushing Draco back a little. "My animagus form is interchangeable, that's why when you asked me about my animagus form I got annoyed."

"What?"

"I'm a mutuus-animagus. Most animagus can only take the form of one or two animals. I can take the form of any animal I want."

"That would be a neat party trick."

Harry chuckled.

"Not many know this, you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Ok, I will, under one condition."

"What?"

"Show me."

Harry gave a nod and led Draco by the hand back towards the lake. Draco noticed that the lake seemed to be a focus point in Harry's life, and when he pointed this out, Harry turned with a smile and said.

"Water is interchangeable too. Water is free of magic. It is not a substance that can hold any form of anything. People swim in water because they say that it cleanses their souls and spirits. Water is a form of High Magic, which is not controlled by good or evil, light or dark. Water is, in a way, innocent of all the impurities of life."

"Is that why you swim in it? To get rid of the impurities of your soul?"

Harry shook his head as they came to stop on the bank.

"I haven't swam in the water for a long time. Don't get me wrong; I take baths and stuff but that water is different. That water is controlled by man, but the water in this lake and the water in rivers and seas is free."

"Why don't you swim?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and the boy lent back into his touch.

"Because…"

"Because?"

But Harry never answered him. The boy fell silent and Harry disappeared from Draco's arms, and in his place a large golden phoenix took shape and its wings rose and fell as it took to flight.

Draco watched as the phoenix flew around the lake before coming to land by Draco's feet. Draco made no move towards the bird and it changed shape. He became an otter, a cat, a stag, a hawk, a white fox (which Draco thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen) and finally he became a large, black, shaggy haired dog. The black fur matched the exact colour of Harry's hair and its green intelligent eyes belonged to Harry and no one else.

The dog barked and leapt lightly at Draco, but never hit him. As Draco bent to stroke the black fuzzy head the dog leapt backwards and Draco laughed. The dog's head rose proudly at the sound and barked at Draco, telling him to laugh more.

The playful dog, Draco decided, suited Harry far more than any other form he had seen him take that night.

Tbc…

well? i know it wasn't the best thing in the world but i hopeyou liked. please review, thank you

shinigami195


	7. Day Five

Hey, sorry its taken so long to get this out! From now on I'll try and update every other Thursday. I'm now working full time and Thursday is my only day off. I like it but I want to be back at school, it was less hard work and much more fun. Oh and lets not forget shorter hours and longer holidays! So anyway, now I've entered the world of work my time for writing is sliced in half. I'll keep writing through, it'll just take me longer now to get something finished. I would just like to say now that I finished this fic before the 6th book came out and I started the sequel before the 6th book so from this moment, this fic and all its sequels (this is me, I have about ten sequels for each fic I write) will be TWT from now. Thank You for being patience and please keep reading and reviewing!

Mithros – sorry to keep you waiting but its here! I love Draco and Harry too, dispute the happenings in the 6th book, actually it made me like them more, there's far more Draco action in it hope you ok. Thanks for reviewing!

Setsuna Seta – Didn't take you too long to review, only two days after it was updated! I'm not worry about the fic, I love it, I just worry about what others think but still I'll keep writing no matter what they say… unless they take away my laptop… I better go hide it up just encase. Thank you, x x x

xnoirxamourx – Thank you! I know there are mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, even J.K.Rowling makes mistakes which makes me feel better when I read through myself correcting and thinking "bloody hell what did I do here?" mainly because I've written something completely different to what I meant to write and takes me a long while to work out what it was meant to be. Ah, the joys of writing… I love it. Thank You! And I promise to update sooner!

Emerald Shadow – don't worry I'm still into GW, its just everytime I update a GW fic on another one gets removed, so I've stopped posting them on here. The sequel to Holiday From Hell is finished, as is the small sequel to that and I've started to work on the third sequel. I told you above, I write lots of sequels to my fics. The sequel is called Worth Fighting For, and the sequel to that is The Ring. I'll let you know when I start putting up the 3rd sequel. You can read all of them at, http/www.mizunoamy. hope you enjoy

I'll shut up now and let you read the fic!

Chapter Six – Monday – Day Five

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry, hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see?_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

I Can Save You, Michelle Branch

* * *

Like promised, everyone was waiting at 8 o'clock in Hermione's office. McGonagall was there too, forcing everyone to promise that they would behave. When McGonagall finally left, Hermione lit the fire and handed out the floo powder.

"This fireplace is only linked to the one in our dorm, you can't use either of them to go anyway part from between here and there. Terry, would you like to go first?"

It took a while but soon everyone was in the common living room at Oxford.

"The Open Day actually doesn't start until ten and breakfast has been set up in the kitchen for us."

Everyone followed Hermione through the three-floor house.

Breakfast was a noisy affair; all seven of them packed into a small kitchen, eating the large amounts of food on the table before them, which kept replenishing themselves. Blaise and Draco were sitting at one end of the table; neither was talking but both were making sure they knew exactly what was going on around them. The two Slytherins were not used to being in the muggle world and this was definitely muggle. At the other end, Harry was joking with Neville while Hermione sorted out maps of the University for everyone.

After breakfast, Neville and Harry wandered around the house for a while. Hermione handed out the maps and answered any questions that came up. Draco sat in the kitchen alone, slightly annoyed that Harry had gone off with Neville.

"Are you ok?"

Draco looked up at the voice. Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Yes."

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free world."

Hermione entered the room and sat down.

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"I chose to."

"Malfoy, I don't understand completely what is happening between you and Harry, but I want your promise that you are not going to hurt him."

Draco growled. "I don't have to give you anything, Granger. Harry can take care of himself."

"Draco," she used his given name and Draco gave her a sharp look but he understood the reason behind it. This was a serious conversation. "Harry has never been in a serious relationship before. The one time he tried it, he was hurt very badly. I can't tell you the state of the relationship but it took Harry a very long time to get over it and move on, and then when he had done that, Voldemort happened. In his life, Harry has been denied human contact. He is very confused and he has lots to offer someone. He's the brother I never had and Ron and me are his family. I want to know, are you deadly serious about him?"

Draco raised his head and stared at her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I am. I always thought him and me would be enemies forever, that it was our destiny to fight each other. But for the past six months it seemed he had lost the will to simply be. Someone told me that the only reason I shouted insults at you, Harry and Weasel was so that Harry would pay attention to me. They struck home with that comment. I give you permission to kick the shit out of me, if I ever hurt Harry."

Hermione gave a nod, satisfied with his answer.

"He has shown more emotion over the past five days than he has in six months. You have a good effect on him."

"Granger…"

"Hey, are you two coming to look at the Uni or not?"

Harry appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face as he caught sight of Draco and Hermione sitting so close together.

"Yes, we'll be there in a minute."

Harry shot her a puzzled glance but hurried off to re-locate Neville.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't trust you. I don't even like you, but for Harry, I'm willing to put all that aside."

She held out a hand and Draco slowly shook it.

"What?" she asked. "No, don't-touch-me-you'll-dirty-my-skin-up-you-mudblood comment?"

"I am not my Father anymore," Draco whispered at her. "I don't think of you like that. You are a good witch, Hermione."

"Thank you."

Harry skidded back into sight, Neville right after him.

"Come on!"

Draco stood and walked to the door. His hands caught hold of Harry's waist and he bent down, his lips pressing against Harry's softly.

Hermione smiled. "It's been so long since he smiled at anything," she whispered to herself. "Who would have guessed that it was Draco Malfoy who was able to put that smile back on his face?"

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning the surrounding buildings. One hand was clasped in Draco's and the other held a map of where everything was. Hermione was standing on his left, her own eyes fixed on the map.

"Well, do you want to take a look at the Defence Class?" she asked. "It's the nearest building to our dorm."

Harry gave a nod. "Sure, lead the way."

Hermione took hold of Neville's arm and pulled him up the path past the muggle dorms and towards the scholar buildings. Harry followed, leading Draco after the two Gryffindors.

"You want to stay with us?" Harry asked as they entered the first building. Beside the door was a notice informing them they were entering the sport department.

"Yes, beats wandering with Blaise."

"I thought he was your friend."

"Not after the other night."

Harry smirked but was prevented from saying anything more because Hermione had come to a stop in front of them.

"I don't know how we get to…"

"Harry? Hermione? Is that you?"

Harry spun to look at the girl who was strolling towards them, a broomstick tucked under her arm.

"Angelina," Harry greeted her. She had been a Gryffindor Chaser on the Quidditch Game until she had left Hogwarts two years ago. She had been captain in her final year.

"How are you both? I didn't think I would be seeing you two here."

"It was Hermione's idea. She gathered up about eight of us."

"Seven," Hermione corrected. "I didn't know you continued on your education."

"Yes, I want to be a professor in Muggle Studies. It's lots of fun. I'm taking a few muggle subjects too, English and Drama to get an idea of muggle life style as well as my major in M.S. What are you hoping to do?"

"Defence against the Darks Arts. If we can find where it is."

"I'll show you. It's beside the quidditch pitch, hidden from muggle view. It's dangerous you know, nothing like what we did at Hogwarts. They sometimes use the pitch for practicing spells and stuff."

"You still play quidditch then?" Harry asked as she began to lead them down the corridors. He let go of Draco's hand and strolled alongside her.

"I'm chaser on the Oxford team. We play against Cambridge. Age old rivalry. Hey, you should try out for Seeker in September. I'll put in a good word for you. I hope Gryffindor won the cup this year."

"We did," Harry beamed at her. "Still the best team in the school." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco who was the captain of the Slytherin Team. He glared back.

"You wish Potter, you cheated in the game against us and that's why you won."

Angelina looked over her shoulder and stared at the blond Slytherin. She hadn't noticed him before now.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed. She could remember him well and he hadn't been a very nice person to her.

"He's with us," Hermione said, touching Draco's arm.

Angelina shrugged. "Beats me why you want to hang out with a Slytherin. Ah, here we are."

Angelina pushed open a door, which was labelled "broom cupboard", and they walked in. As soon as the door shut, the cupboard was transformed into a corridor with two doors on. One door had "quidditch" written on the glass and the other had "Defence Against The Darks Arts" sprawled across it. Angelina crossed to the door and opened it.

"Professor Micwick?" she called out and the light flicked on.

"Yes?"

There was a woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt sitting on the desk at the end of the room.

"These are Hogwarts Students. One of them is interested in your subject."

The teacher snorted and stood up. "Introduce them."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry took a step forward and the woman turned to face him with an odd look upon her face.

"Indeed you are."

Harry looked back at where Draco, Neville and Hermione stood. Angelina had stepped forward with him.

"She's only slightly mad," Angelina muttered, "but she knows her stuff."

"I heard that," Micwick scolded. "I've heard about you, about how you defeated the Dark Lord."

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously as she stepped towards him.

"Well," the creepy air disappeared and she gave a bright smile. "How can I help you?"

* * *

"Is she always that odd?"

"No, she does it to scare you. Look, I have to run or I'll be late for English. I'll send you a form about the seeker position via owl as soon as I can get one." Angelina turned to face them all. "Where are you after next?"

"Potions, we are all taking that subject," Hermione said, her head buried in the map.

"Well, head for the food quarters. There is a portrait hanging on the wall near the kitchen which will lead you to the potions lab."

"What's the portrait of?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

She waved goodbye at them and hurried off, her broomstick was still tucked under her arm.

"Isn't she giving something away carrying her broom around?" Draco asked as they headed towards the food quarters.

"A muggle probably sees it as a book or something. She isn't thick you know." Hermione sent a dirty look at Draco who sneered back.

"Let's go find this portrait," Harry said quickly breaking up any argument that was about to take place.

* * *

Angelina was right. There was no way they could have missed this portrait.

"The teacher must be a fan," Hermione giggled.

"Ewww, that's a really gross thought."

"He isn't too bad."

"Are you kidding? He's a bastard."

"I actually think he's a genius."

The four jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around to see a man approaching them.

"You must be from Hogwarts," he greeted them. "I'm Professor Lebes."

"Nice to meet you. Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself as he was standing nearer to the professor.

"I knew you were a Malfoy. You have the same look that your father has."

"The stick-up-your-ass look."

Draco hissed at Harry who laughed.

"And you are Harry Potter."

"Yeah, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"I knew your parents Neville, lovely people."

Silence fell after this sentence.

"Sorry," Lebes blushed. "That was horrible of me. I hold your parents in deep respect Neville, as do I hold yours." Lebes fixed Harry with his dark blue eyes. "Well, I have succeeded in making you all depressed. Let's go into the lab shall we, and talk some more about the subject."

"Can I ask a quick question?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a portrait of Snape over your classroom door?"

Lebes smiled. "Me and Professor Snape were at school together. He was a good friend of mine and still is." Lebes pushed open the portrait and waved the students in. They clambered into the lab, which was brightly lit, and Lebes followed them in.

"I will be in contact with Severus to find out how good you all are at potions."

"He'll tell you that us Gryffindors all suck and you shouldn't let us onto your course."

"Talk for yourself, Granger, I'm a decent potion maker."

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and paused at the thought. Boyfriend? It had a nice feel to it.

Lebes laughed again. "Yes, Gryffindors never were any good in lessons, but always managed to do well in exams."

"That's because they cheat. They cheat at Quidditch and cheat at Potions."

"Get over it Draco. I got to the Snitch before you fair and square."

Draco glared at Harry.

"You tried to push me off my broom, Potter."

Harry smiled sweetly at Draco.

"It's Quidditch. It's meant to be rough. Just face it, I'm a better player than you…"

"Are they always like this?" Lebes asked Hermione in an undertone.

"Sadly, yes. You better get used to it."

* * *

They spent most of the day getting to know their new potions teacher. He was extremely interested in all of them and even managed to freak them all out by mentioning one "wild night" he had had with Snape.

"There were some things I really did not need to know," Hermione giggled as they left the lab. Even Draco was grinning as they headed back towards their dorm.

"The very thought is greatly disturbing."

"It's worse for me, he's my godfather!" Harry laughed at Draco's wrinkled nose. "I'll never be able to look at him in the same way ever again."

Hermione shook her head and led the way back. Draco watched the two best friends laugh together as they walked ahead of him and Neville.

"You don't need to look so jealous, Malfoy," Neville spat and Draco sent a death glare at the Gryffindor beside him. "Hermione loves Ron and Harry thinks of her as a sister and nothing more."

Draco threw an Evil-Slytherin-Smirk at Neville. "I am not jealous. I know what Potter and Granger are and I have Potter, not her."

"I don't see, none of us do, what Harry sees in you."

Draco's smirk widened.

"He sees talent. Why would he want a worthless Pureblood like you when he can have me?"

Neville's blood began to boil at Draco's words and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. Draco sneered knowing he had just hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh my!" Draco gave a dramatic sigh. "Who would have guessed that Longbottom loved Potter?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Or what?" A dangerous glint appeared in Draco's eye. "You'll tell Harry? He hardly notices you as a friend, what chance do you have at being anything more? You and Weasel both need to learn that there are people like you and there are people like me. And you want to know what? People like you always come last. They fail and become what is known as a Loser. Losers in everything."

"SHUT UP!"

Neville pulled his wand out and forced Draco up against the wall at wand point. Harry and Hermione spun round.

"NEVILLE!"

"STOP!"

Draco raised his head and barked an evil laugh.

"You don't have the guts to hex me, Longbottom. Just like you haven't got the guts to tell Potter you love him."

Both Hermione and Harry hurried towards the two boys. Neville was visibly shaking.

"You don't love him."

Draco lowered his voice so only Neville could hear him. "No, but I know there is something between us and he is falling for me. You lose, Longbottom, Harry's mine."

Neville couldn't keep his wand arm steady and he couldn't think of any hex to throw at Draco. The Slytherin, however, pulled his wand from his sleeve and muttered. "Expelliarmus." Neville's wand flew into the air and Hermione grabbed it. Neville was pushed backwards by the force of the spell.

"DRACO!"

"MALFOY! Ten points from Slytherin!" Hermione yelled and she placed herself between the two boys. Harry looked at Draco with a confused glare. "Lower your wand," Hermione ordered and Draco complied. Once his wand was away, Hermione turned on her heel and began to address Neville. Draco bit his tongue to force himself not to speak to Harry and instead he walked off, making sure he stormed past Harry.

"Drac…" Harry's words died away as the boy paid no attention to him.

Draco never noticed the slight look of sadness in the pair of green eyes that watched him leave.

* * *

Draco had no destination in mind and ended up wandering the streets of campus with no real idea as to where he was or where he was going.

"Hey gorgeous."

Draco looked up to see a girl perched on the top of a wall. He frowned at her and she laughed.

"You look lost."

Draco glanced around him quickly. "I think I am."

"I'm Shinko, come take up a piece of this wall and let's see if I can help you out."

"Shinko? Doesn't that mean Child of Death?"

She laughed again. "That's only a rough translation, but yes it does. Friends call me Shi, which means Death, so I just have bad luck in the name department. Care to tell me yours?"

"Draco."

"And that means Dragon."

"I don't bite but I've been known to breath fire."

She laughed, something, it appeared, she did a lot. "Come sit." She patted the wall beside her. "I need someone to keep me company while I wait."

"Wait for what?" Draco took a step forward, his hand already clutching his wand, which was hidden beneath his sleeve. He wasn't a very trusting person.

"My boyfriend. He is meant to be picking me up, but my lecture finished early and his mobile is switched off, but I wouldn't mind waiting for him with a guy like you."

"I could attack you."

"I would like to see you try." She flashed a smile at him and rose up a leg. She pulled the jean leg up to reveal calf-high black leather boots and she pulled out a muggle knife. It looked very sharp and dangerous.

Draco gave her a friendly smirk. He knew that the muggle blade would do nothing against him if he chose to attack her, but he said nothing and joined her on the wall.

* * *

Hermione gazed at Harry; her brown eyes were slightly narrowed as she looked at him in concern. He was sitting rigid against the wall of his dorm room, on the bed. His eyes were fixed on the alarm clock that was on the bedside table. She glanced at it herself from where she was seated at his desk. There were four more minutes to go. It had become a daily ritual for her, Ron and Harry to sit in silence as Eight O'clock approached. All of them dreading what were about to occur. She had done the usual checks, made sure that Harry was health, she made sure there was a silencing charm around the room and made sure she had a first aid kit ready, just encase.

It happened everyday but it never got any easier.

* * *

Draco finally forced himself to say goodbye to the muggle girl and she waved him off in the right direction back to his dorm. He muttered "tempus" and was politely informed that it was eleven minutes to eight. He quickened his steps slightly at the thought of food, but as he opened the door, his movements halted as he thought of Longbottom and what Harry was going to say to him. He quietly shut the door and lent against it.

"You blew it," Blaise sung as he entered the hallway. "Potter, Granger and Longbottom have been discussing you since they got back. None of their words were very nice."

Draco growled in the back of his throat at Blaise. Damn the Slytherin. Pansy must have asked him to spy for her while he was away.

"It wouldn't do you any good to fall out of favour with Potter and it's already half way through the bet. Does Potter love you yet?" Blaise teased as he crept closer to Draco. "If I were you, I…"

"Oh just shut up Blaise and go fuck yourself," and with that comment Draco took the stairs two at a time, heading for Harry's room.

* * *

Hermione hated this.

She raised her wand and pointed it at the withering boy on the bed. Her courage wavered and she wished that Ron were there for support. She forced herself to mutter the incantation and chains appeared out of thin air and they locked around Harry's body forcing the boy to lie still on the bed. They could never tell what it would be like. Sometimes it was nothing more than a short burst of pain and others – like tonight – the agony and the screaming just kept going on and on. Tying Harry to the bed ensured that he could not hurt himself. When these bursts of pain hit him, he lost all control of his body and could do serious damage to himself and others. On more than one occasion Harry had managed to break a few bones and even Ron's nose.

Hermione crossed the room quickly and sat beside Harry's head. Her hand reached out and she gently stroked his raven hair as his back arched off the bed and his mouth opened wide and he screamed louder. She bit her lip in an effect to stop from crying but she couldn't help it. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She hated this and it always left her feeling helpless. She could not stop the pain nor prevent it from coming, and she was forced day after day to watch her friend lose himself in agony.

Her tears dripped onto Harry's face and the boy turned to look at her. His lips were open slightly as he panted, fighting to breath and fighting the crushing feeling around his throat that was trying to cut off his airway. His green eyes fluttered closed as he gasped for more breath. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin.

"GRANGER! What the fuck is going on here!"

Hermione looked up at Draco, who was standing in the doorway, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at the two on the bed.

Draco took a step forward into the room as another scream rented the air and Harry's eyes snapped open.

Hermione gave a small scream and Draco gasped. Draco's movements stopped as he found himself staring deep into Harry's eyes, transfixed by what he saw.

Gone were the warmth filled green eyes that Draco swore you could lose your soul in. Replacing them were blood-red hateful eyes that glared at Draco in silent mocking laughter. Red eyes that didn't belong to Harry. Red eyes that Draco had seen long ago on the face of the Darkest Creature that was know to mankind. Or had been, seeing as he was now dead.

The boy strained against the chains, his muscles conversing, his eyes locked on the Malfoy Heir.

"I…"

"Mion?"

She blanked the boys at the whispered plea and took hold of Harry, holding him the best she could, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Slowly the pain faded away, the red eyes closed and Harry fell into slumber.

Hermione gave a broken sob of relief and buried her face in Harry's tossed locks.

"What the hell just happened here?" Draco demanded in a whisper.

"It's not my place to say," Hermione whimpered. "Please Draco, please leave. Please go!"

Draco gave an understanding nod and left but he looked back, fear showing on his face. He shut the door as he exited the room.

Finally alone, Hermione raised her head and glanced at the clock.

**8:01**

Nine minutes had passed, but to her it had been an eternity.

* * *

Draco was nursing a glass of firewhiskey when the kitchen door opened and in walked Harry. He looked deadly pale. Harry looked at the boy sitting at the table and gave a quiet sigh. It was nearly midnight and he had hoped that no one else would have been up and about.

"Should you be out of bed?" Draco asked as Harry shut the door.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"What happened? Why did you have that fit or whatever it was?"

Harry sat opposite Draco and took the glass on the table across from him. He took a gulp of firewhiskey.

"It's a long story and I am not about to talk about it."

"You know talking helps."

"The people that matter the most know and that's enough for me."

Draco felt a little hurt by that statement.

"So, I'm not important enough to know? I'm your boyfriend but I'm not important?"

Harry gave a smile. "You're my boyfriend?"

"Well, I… um…" Draco blushed.

"Listen, it's not that you aren't important but I've only known you properly for two days. Yes, I am beginning to like you a lot but it's early days. Maybe at a later date I'll tell you."

"Harry…"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Draco gave a nod. He really wanted to know why Harry had gone into that fit, but it was clear that he wouldn't know until Harry was ready to tell, so he stood up and grabbed another glass and poured out some more firewhiskey.

"Where did you get to? You weren't at dinner," Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I met a girl named Shinko. She was muggle but strangely nice."

Harry gave a light chuckle. "Muggles are not evil nor are they freaks."

"I know. Well, some are. I talked to her a bit and then I came back here."

"Why did Neville attack you?" Harry was interested to know what had provoked the normally shy boy to attack Draco. Neville hadn't said much on the subject before he had locked himself in his room and neither him nor Hermione could work out what had been exchanged between them.

"If you can call what he did an attack," Draco scoffed. "Stupid idiot."

"I know Neville. You must have said something for him to pull his wand out at you. What did you say!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. Neville's my friend."

"Trust me, he wants to be more than just your friend."

"Pardon?"

"I said… never mind. You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. It's only a fair deal."

Harry glared but nodded in agreement.

"Is there any food left?" Harry asked, he hadn't eaten much at dinner.

"The house elves fetched me the drink. They'll get you some food too."

Harry stood and disappeared in search of a house elf.

Draco mentally kicked himself. What had happened to his cool icily Slytherin attitude? Since when did he worry about telling other people's secrets? When did he get concerned over others well-being? The answer was Potter. Since last Wednesday, Draco had changed from a selfish stick-up-his-own-arse Slytherin to just plain Draco. But not even a Malfoy ever let himself get this emotional. Draco cursed Harry and blamed everything on his stupid Gryffindor behaviour.

"What have I done?"

Draco started. He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. Nor had he realized that Harry had re-entered the room.

"You haven't done anything."

"So what are you blaming me for then?"

Draco found himself mesmerised by the sparkling green eyes and the small smile that graced Harry's perfect features.

"For being so god damn beautiful," Draco charmed with a sexy grin and was rewarded by a blush that appeared on Harry's cheeks.

"I'm not…"

"Don't deny it. A Malfoy is always right!"

_Harry laughed and at the sound Draco forgot all about Harry's fit, and he decided like everything else, he didn't care that Harry had brought about some changes in him. He lost himself in that laugh, the smile and those gorgeous green eyes, and he honestly no longer cared about who he had been and he simply focused on nothing more than just being._

Tbc… 

_Hey, I hope you liked! I know there will be questions about Harry's fit but I do promise that it will all make sense, in a few chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and please, keep them coming!_

_Shinigami195_


	8. Day Six

Title: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days

Author: Yami Maxwell aka Shinigami195

Rating: R

Summary: Pansy makes a deal with Draco, that he has to make a guy fall in love with him before the Leaving Ball. Draco readily agrees not knowing that Pansy has few tricks up her shelve to make sure Draco loses.

Pairings: D/H Hr/R

Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, Evil!Pansy, Torture,

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the movie.

Notes: This story is based very loosely on the movie, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hope you liked it, I'm having fun writing it. Please review at the end. Thank You :P

**Shinigami195 **– Please, no flames. I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this out. Especially when the fic is actually finished! I've been so busy what with work and preparing for university. I promise that now I will try and upload weekly and will get this fic out a.s.a.p. A big thank you to everyone who's been waiting so patiently for this. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I've kinda strayed away from my original plan but I liked what I did. Please, all suggestions for improvement are welcome… part from comments on my spelling and grammer – yes I know I have made mistakes and I had them fixed once but my computer crashed and I lost the work and I don't want to ask my beta to re-beta it again. I feel very bad for losing her hard work, so please bare with the mistakes… unless anyone else feels like giving it a go?

Thanks to **Mithros, xnoirxamourx and Nymph Demon**. You guys are all great. I know you reviewed my stuff ages ago and I really appreciate your support. I'm back now so I hope you are still reading.

_**How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days**_

Chapter Seven – Tuesday – Day Six

_I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
I have found I can fly  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
what's it all about?_

_**It's About Time, Lillix**_

* * *

"What time is it?" 

"Nearly three."

"Shit. I haven't been up this late in ages. Not since Kylie was born last summer."

"Who's Kylie?"

"My baby cousin. They named her after a famous muggle single. Kylie Louise Dursley.

"Louise is a pretty name."

"That's a gross thought."

"What the name?"

"No, how Kylie was conceived."

"…"

"Too much detail huh?"

"Yes."

"I would apologise but you don't know what my aunt and uncle look like and I have by far a worsen picture in my head than you do."

"It's a horrible thought, just think how me and Lara were conceived."

"Ew, its gross. Mind you, your father in any kind of… well position is gross."

"That is my Father you are talking about!"

"Poor you… hang on, who is Lara?"

"My younger sister. Her real name is Laura Rose Malfoy, but its Lara for short."

"Laura?"

"Yep, my father chose it. Mum wanted the name Rose."

"Rose is too much of a sickly sweet name. But Laura is quite nice."

"Yes but Lara hates it. She says it's too girly for her."

"How old is she?"

"Eleven. She starts Hogwarts in September."

"Poor professors. They get rid of one Malfoy and get landed with another. She'll go into Slytherin I'm taking it?"

"We do hope so. It would be a shame if she didn't."

They fall into silence. They are sitting in Harry's room on his bed. The alarm clock blinks at them through the darkness informing them that the time is seven minutes to three. The light is turned off and neither boy can see the other but that doesn't matter. Draco is holding Harry's hand and the other boy is sitting against the headboard, his legs spread out with Draco sitting in between.

"What do you want to do after Uni?"

"Become the new Dark Lord."

Draco laughs. "That would cause quite a stir. Imagine the headlines, 'You-Know-Who reincarnated as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I doubt I'm still a boy. There are some things in this life that you cannot face and still walked away from as an innocent child."

"Well, aren't we the morbid one?"

Harry grabbed a nearby pillow and thumps Draco with it. Draco lets out a very girly muffled squeak of protest.

"Hey, that hurt," he complained, grabbing the pillow and smacking Harry back with it.

"It was meant to."

Draco hissed in annoyance.

"You get cranky when you don't get enough sleep."

"Excuse me for not being the lazy bastard who spent most of this evening dead to the world. Besides, I don't need sleep, I'm not :yawn: tired."

"Don't let me stop you from going to bed."

The bed squeaks as Draco moves and lays down, his head resting in Harry's lap. He begins to purr as Harry starts to stroke his hair.

"You can't go to sleep here."

"Your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"You haven't slept in your bed. How do you know?"

"Because you aren't in my bed."

There is a shy smile on his face, which can't be seen. Harry sighs but allows Draco to snuggle closer. The taller boy closed his eyes and forced away the idea and image that were brought to mind when he realised just how close his mouth was to Harry's groin.

Harry felt the boy shift slightly and bite back a groan. He quickly tried to think of something else.

Noticing that Harry had tensed up slightly, Draco smirked and stuck up conversation again.

"Question?"

"Y-yes?"

"How many people have you dated?"

"Four."

"Who?"

"There was Cho is year Five. Luna in year Six and then Ginny for about nine months and now you."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Cho."

"Really? She was mine too."

"What? How?"

"Back in year two. Everyone was talking about whom they had snogged and I hadn't kissed anyone yet. So, when I found Cho stealing potion ingredients from Snape's cupboard, I said I wouldn't say anything if she kissed me."

"You blackmailed her into it."

"So, at least I wasn't fifteen when I received my first kiss. No wonder you are still a virgin. You were a late starter."

"So, who was your first lover?"

"Pansy Parkinson and it was just the once. We are engaged and I knew one day it would have to happen so we did."

"When?"

"Midway through fourth, put me off for a while."

"You are such a whore."

"Thanks."

"Are you engaged to her? Really?"

"I was but I changed my mind. I fought to have the engagement called off. It worked in the end."

"Oh, so who was the first boy that you slept with?"

"How do you know that I slept with a guy?"

"This is you. I was there on Saturday and I do remember some of it."

"Blaise was my first guy and since then I've only slept with Theo in the male department, unlike you who snogged ten guys on Saturday in the space of ten minutes!"

"I was drunk."

"And, technically, I am still a virgin because I never do seme!"

"Seme?" (1)

"No one does my arse."

Harry laughed. "Just wait."

"For what? You think you going to do my arse!"

"One day."

"I doubt it."

"We'll see."

"Ok, lets make a deal. You get my arse, long as I get yours."

"Sounds fair enough."

Draco sat up and kissed Harry.

"But not now," Harry said, "now we go to sleep."

Harry laid down in the space Draco had left when he sat up and Draco laid down on his side and snuggled up to Harry, one arm slung across Harry's chest.

"Harry, you ever gone further than first base?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Luna, Ginny and Char…" Harry broke off quickly, cursing himself for the slip of tongue.

"Char? Who's that?"

"An old friend. Please, let's not talk about it."

"Did Weasley kill you when he found out about his sister?"

"Only a little. He found out in the worst way ever."

"How? He didn't discover you two in bed did he?… Oh my god, he did!"

"Yes."

"I so would have killed you if you had been in bed with my sister."

"You'll kill anyone who looks at Lara in the wrong way won't you?"

"Yes, very painfully as well."

"You are very protective and possessive."

"I am only protective and possessive of things that are mine by right."

There is a laugh from Harry but it turns into a yawn.

"We need to sleep."

"We've said that before."

"Night night, Drake."

Draco kisses Harry lightly. "Night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Bed bugs?"

"Yes, bed bugs."

"What the fuck is a bed bug!"

"The creatures that bite you while you sleep."

"But…"

"It's a muggle thing."

"I don't think I want to do to sleep now. I don't want things biting me in my sleep."

"Oh, don't be a wimp. I'm here and I'll protect you from the bugs."

"Thank you."

"That's not saying that I might bite too y'know."

Draco gave a manly yelp as Harry bit him.

"That hurt!"

"I know."

"Bastard!"

"I know."

"Self righteous prick."

"I know."

"Bloody Gryffindor."

"Draco?"

"No."

"Good night."

Draco snorted a night in reply.

Without another word, both boys closed their eyes and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione peered around the door and smiled at the two boys on the bed. They were still fully dressed, slumbering on top of the covers. Harry was on his side, facing the wall and spooned up against his back was Draco whose face was buried in the raven hair. Their legs were intertwined and one of Draco's arms was casually draped over Harry's waist protectively. Harry's hand rested on Draco's while the other lay on the pillow before Harry's face, clenching and unclenching as Harry dreamt. Hermione decided not to wake the slumbering boys and silently shut the door. She lent against it, a wide grin breaking over her features. She was happy that Harry had found someone, although she still questioned his choice in men but at least Draco seemed better than the last one. She hurried downstairs to breakfast and to make sure everyone was quiet so they wouldn't wake the two boys up.

* * *

"Transfiguration is this way," Draco informed Harry as he led the way across campus. 

Hermione and Harry had decided that after yesterday's incident between Neville and Draco, they would keep the two apart. So while Hermione and Neville went to visit the Charms Building, Draco was dragging Harry to see the Transfiguration room.

As they strolled across campus, it didn't escape Harry's attention that Draco was walked closer than normal and every now and then, his hand would brush against Harry's. After the seventh time this happened, Harry grabbed the hand before it come pull back and he entwined their fingers together and cast a sly smile at Draco's surprised look.

"You catch on quick, Potter."

"You made it bloody obvious. Typical Slytherin Pride. Long as you don't make the first move, its ok to hold hands?"

Draco shook his head. "That's not it. I don't like being rejected."

"So, you just drop hints huh?"

"I dropped hints for seven years and you only just worked out that I liked you. Slow, as always."

Harry stuck his tongue out in reply and Draco jerked Harry around quickly.

"Oww," Harry moaned as Draco's teeth bite lightly into his tongue. Harry drew his tongue back into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, offended at the mistreatment.

""I couldn't resist." Draco grinned. "That's revenge for my ear."

"I didn't think you were the type to hold grudges," Harry teased.

"Well…" Draco never got the chance to finish his sentence. He was pulled tight against Harry's body and lips crushed against his with a fiery passion. Draco moaned helplessly into the mouth.

"Yummy. Looks like my gorgeous Dragon found himself a fox!"

Both Draco and Harry looked around at the girl who had appeared. She was dressed in a pale yellow tank top and baggy knee length jean. A lit cigarette rested between her fingers.

"Shinko," Draco greeted, sliding a hand around Harry's waist.

"So, this is who you were talking about yesterday." She prowled up to the couple and stalked around them. Her blue eyes fixed on Harry. "You are right. He is completely fuckable."

Harry's mouth fell open and he shot a questioning look at Draco who had the decency to blush.

"Don't even think about it, Shinko," Draco growled. His arm tightened as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"You do get protective, don't you?" Harry commented with a smile.

"Only…"

"When someone touches something that belongs to you?" Harry finished. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that I don't belong to you!"

"I never said that you did, but I don't like cheaters."

"I wouldn't cheat on anyone! Besides, she isn't my type."

Shinko sent a fake hurt look at Harry.

"That cut deep. I thought me and you could have some fun." She winked at Harry who laughed.

"I have a friend who would be willing." He winked back, and Shinko gave a wide grin as she caught onto what he was thinking.

"Now that would be fun." Her eyes scanned Draco's body. "Think he would be up for it!"

"No," Draco growled. "We need to get going, Harry."

"Pretty name," Shinko complimented.

"Thank You. Yours is very unusual."

"I know, that's what I love about it."

"We need to get going," Draco said tugging at Harry's body.

"I'll see you two around," Shinko waved a hand at them.

"It was nice meeting you." Harry smiled again as she walked away.

"Hn."

"Oh, cheer up. You don't look nice when you have that look on your face." Harry slide away from Draco's arm and began to walk.

"What look?"

"The look that you have on your face when you are slightly jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged as he got further away. He turned around and smiled at Draco. "But you should know, I didn't think she was as pretty as you are."

"Who are you calling pretty?" Draco growled.

"You."

"I'm not pretty. I'm handsome."

"Nah. You, Drake Darling, are pretty."

Draco hissed at Harry who laughed before he began to jog towards Transfiguration. Draco suddenly realised how far Harry had gotten and gave chase. Harry looked over his shoulder and speeded up. The chase was on.

* * *

"Are you not concerned that this relationship is going a bit fast?" Hermione asked as she placed a cup of tea in front of Harry who was cradling his head in his hands. 

"I've been asking myself that all day."

Hermione sat down on the armchair beside Harry who was stretched out on the floor.

"Its strange. I never thought of Draco before as Draco. He was always Malfoy, this horrible stuck-up brat who we hated but now he's Draco. Just plain Draco who is cute and sexy and funny and…"

"Did you just call Malfoy sexy?"

Harry laughed and drank some of his drink to save himself from having to reply.

"It's just that you remember what happened with Charlie don't you?"

"I can't forget it," Harry replied bitterly.

Hermione reached down and placed a hand on Harry's head. The boy lent into her touch without a second thought.

"But he's different to Charlie, to Ginny, to Luna. To everyone."

"He is still Draco Malfoy."

"He used to be Draco Malfoy, and I used to be Harry Potter. Potter and Malfoy a rivalry that will last till the ends of time. But now its Harry and Draco, nothing but nothing."

"Nothing but nothing?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, seven years it's taken me but I have finally learnt how to understand Potter Speech."

"Oh bugger off."

Hermione patted his head. "Such a good boy. You would make a very nice pet one day."

"Hey… Draco said that."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping at the hot tea.

"What did you mean? He is different to Ginny and Luna?"

"Well," Harry started and he turned from where he sat so he could look at Hermione. "Luna thought I was some great Hero who could save her from the very world around her. I don't doubt that her and Ginny cared about me but I think you'll find that Luna and Ginny didn't want me for me; they wanted Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Ginny wanted a white knight on a white horse. I can't even ride. I'm scared of horses." Harry sighed and drank some more. "Draco sees me as Harry. He was brought up believing that I was nothing special. I don't want to be worshiped. I don't want to be hero. I want to be me and Draco sees me as me."

Hermione gave a small smile at Harry. "Just be careful, ok?"

"You know you keep saying that. I'm always careful."

"No, you are always getting into trouble."

"I don't get into trouble. Trouble gets me."

"Yes, of course. Whatever."

Hermione squealed as a cushion hit her. Harry grinned at her.

"Oh this is war."

Harry ducked as the cushion came flying back towards him. Hermione had already cast a spell on the cushion and it followed Harry as he ducked to avoid it again and again. She lent back in her chair, her wand in her hand and laughed as she watched her friend run away from her attacking cushion.

* * *

Blaise was standing at the door to the common room, watching Hermione and Harry playing. His lips curled in a sneer and he turned to walk away only to bump into someone. 

"Watch it, Longbottom!"

"I'm sorry."

The Gryffindor blushed and stepped away from Blaise.

"Is it true, Longbottom? Is what Malfoy told me correct? That you are in love with Potter?"

Neville glared at Blaise.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"What?" Neville asked, slightly believing the Blaise was mad.

"Well, from what I can see, Malfoy and Potter are getting close and we all know that Malfoy and Potter are not suited together. So, why don't you let Potter know how you feel and let him decide who he likes better?"

Neville looked at Blaise, a strange look dawning on his features.

"Think about it. You never know, he might not like the snake so much after all," Blaise purred as he walked away, leaving Neville lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes as he stood over the bacon that was sizzling in the grill. It was late that night and he had woken up alone and hungry. It felt odd, sleeping in the bed alone after having Draco beside him. It had been cold and he had laid awake for an hour before deciding to get up and eat something. It was midnight and the rest of the house was silent. 

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder as he flipped the bacon over. "Yes, Neville, it is. Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, can I talk to you about something personal?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

Neville sat down, his hands cupped together, wiggling nervously as he watched Harry move about, continue to make his bacon sandwich.

Finally Harry sat down opposite him and took a bite from his sandwich.

"So, what's up?" Tomato ketchup dripped down Harry's chin and he blushed. "Sorry, I'm making a mess." He cleaned it up with a finger then licked said finger clean. "Talk to me, Neville. What's bothering you?"

"I um… I think I am in love."

Harry's jaw dropped open. "Oh. Why is that a problem?"

"They are already involved with someone else, who isn't right for them!"

"Have you talked to them about it?"

"Not yet. Should I?"

"Yes. You need to say something to her. Tell her how you feel. Don't bottle it up, hiding things from people isn't a good thing to do… but what's funny is that I don't follow my own advice."

"What do you mean?"

Harry wiped his mouth clean before finished off his sandwich.

"Since December I've locked a lot of things away from everyone. Maybe I need to start telling people them."

"Does talking help?"

"Yeah. Tell me whom is it that you like? Hermione? Lavender? Ginny?"

"It's not a girl."

"Oh. That complicates things."

"Why? You are gay."

"I'm bi but not everyone is so understanding. This relationship he is in is with another guy or girl?"

"Oh it's a guy."

"Oh, its no problem then."

Harry stood up and carried his plate to the sink.

"You should just tell them how you feel. Everyone loves being told that someone loves them. Besides, it doesn't hurt to be honest."

"Its you."

Harry's back straighten; his hand froze their movements.

"I'm in love with you."

There was utter silence. The clock tickling could be heard in the still of the night and only a few seconds passed but it felt like an eternity.

"Harry?"

"Um… Neville, why don't you think Draco is right for me?"

"Because its Malfoy. You deserve better. You could have anyone you want."

"But what if I want him?" Harry turned slowly. "Listen Neville, I'm honoured and flattered that you feel that way about me but I really like Draco and even though we may not be right for each other in your eyes, I know that we are. He's cold and I'm warm. He is north and I'm south. We compliment each other. I'm happy with him."

"You've only been with him a few days!"

"I know, but I think I'm falling in love with him."

Neville lowered his eyes to the table with a quiet "oh."

Outside the kitchen door, Blaise stood listening to the conversation. Pansy wasn't going to like this new development, she wasn't going to like it one bit.

(1) For those who don't know Japanese or Anime Fan Fiction.Uke is submissive andSeme is dominate. E.G, if Draco is on top of Harry during sex than Harry isUke and Draco is Seme? You understand right? Because otherwise I might have to start the whole 1x2 and 2x1 seme and uke explanation and that gets confusing unless you know what 1x2 and 2x1 are. And, while we are on the subject, 2x1 is the only pairing I love more than I love Draco/Harry

TBC…

I will update soon, I promise. I hope you all enjoyed… please ignore the grammar mistakes… I know its hard. I'll try and get it sorted for the next chapter.

Thank You

Yami Maxwell

a.k.a Shinigami195


	9. Day Seven

A.N There is mention of rape in this chapter, please don't read if this subject upsets or offends you. I apologise for the very long wait for this chapter and I hope there are people still out there interested in reading this fic.

Enjoy

_Chapter Eight – Wednesday – Day Seven_

No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me.

Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with, make it through all the mess with.

Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with... you – yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...

I'll be there for you...

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you...

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you...

'Cause you're there for me too.

_The Rembrandts, I'll Be There For You_

* * *

As soon as they got back into Hogwarts, Blaise hurried off to find Pansy. He located her in the Slytherin Common with Theodore Nott.

"We have a problem."

"Your flies are undone," Theo sang sung as Blaise approached. Blaise quickly checked. Theo smirked. "I made you look." (1)

"Mature, Theo." Blaise snarled as he sat down beside them.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Potter has fallen."

"You are kidding me?"

"No. I heard him say it himself. He told Longbottom last night that he was falling in love with him."

"Potter's falling in love with Longbottom?"

"Be quiet Theodore," Pansy snapped and she sat up. "This was not meant to happen Blaise, you were not suppose to let this happen."

"Yes, this is all my fault because I have control over Potter's emotions."

"What's going on?" Theo demanded.

"Pansy plans on bring Draco down."

Pansy glared at Blaise. "That's not it, and you know it. I want to ruin him, and plus I need the money."

"That's nice of you," Theo commented. "And why do you want to ruin him?"

"After what he did to me, he needs to be brought down a few pegs."

"Aw, so this is because he said no to you. Because he doesn't love you any more? Because he refused to marry you?" By the look on Pansy's face, Theo knew he had hit a sore spot.

"No. You're wrong."

"Oh ok, and what does this have to do with Potter?"

"He's the subject of a bet. Draco has to make him fall in love with him by Saturday evening."

"Blaise, shut your gob!" Pansy hissed, watching Theo closely. She knew how close Theo and Draco were and she didn't want Theo to say anything to Draco.

"Ah, and Potter's falling in love with Drake and you are losing the bet." Theo stood up. "Please excuse me."

"Don't get any ideas, Nott, that 100 galleons will be mine, by any means necessary."

Theo was worried about the conversation he had just taken part in. He had grown up as Draco's childhood friend, born within a few weeks of each other. They had grown up inseparable of each other (2). He had always known that Draco had fancied Potter, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself for a long while. So the thing that was happening between him and Potter currently was a good thing and he wasn't about to let Pansy ruin it. He could recall the hassle Draco had faced when he had told Lucius that he didn't want to marry Pansy. It had taken several months to end the engagement and it had finally happened after Voldemort's death and the Malfoy's fall from grace. It had been the Parkinsons who had called off the engagement in the end, but Draco wasn't really bothered who had done it as long as it was done. Theo decided now that Pansy's plan would not work because he would not let it!

Theo was currently walking around Hogwarts, hunting Draco but so far he had failed in locating the sly Slytherin. It was just lucky that he happened to come across Hermione where he did.

"Granger?!"

The Headgirl looked around at the call and smiled at Theo.

"Can I help?"

"Yes, you don't happen to know where Draco is do you?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Him and Harry went off together. They might be in the library, or the quidditch pitch. Harry likes to go to the quidditch field when he wants to be alone."

"Thanks, I'll try there."

"You are quite welcome."

Theo smiled back at her and headed off towards the Pitch. Granger, he noticed, was correct and there in the middle of the field sat Harry and Draco.

Draco had his eyes closed and Harry was talking him through the Animagus process.

"We have company," Harry said as Theo approached. Draco's eyes flew open and he looked around at Theo.

"Hello."

"Theo, what brings you out here? You hate quidditch."

"I'm not here to play quidditch. I want to have quick private word."

"About what?"

"Pansy."

"About?"

"I'm sure you don't want Potter to hear about it. Its rather personal."

Draco gave a nod and touched Harry's hand briefly. "I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and Theo forced himself not to grin uncharacteristic at the couple. Even he had to admit the two looked great together.

Theo and Draco walked over to the stands where Theo spun on Draco and snarled. "What the **fuck** are you thinking?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"This stupid bet you have going with Pansy. She is going to ruin you!"

"Slow down, breathe. Now, explain."

"This stupid bet you have going with Pansy about Potter. She doesn't care if you win the bet or not. She knows you like him and she will destroy him in order to hurt you! Do you care about him at all?!"

"Yes, I…"

"Be quiet. Listen. She plans on telling him everything and if you don't call the bet off or tell him now, then he doesn't deserve you. Actually, you don't deserve him at all! You never should have made such a deal. Or is that it? Is this nothing more than a game to you?!"

"Theo…"

"No! Be quiet. I don't care. One of you is going to get hurt, and it'll be Potter. Just watch it, Malfoy, whatever happens this time I am not going to be around to pick up the pieces. You got me?"

"Yes and I promise. I'll be careful, I always am."

Theo sighed. "I can't ask for more."

* * *

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What's happening between Malfoy and Harry. Harry has opened up so much in just a few days. I think Malfoy is going to hurt him. God Ron, what if it happens again? What if Malfoy leaves Harry in the state Charlie left him?"

Ron tightened his grip on Hermione. "I don't know, love," he whispered, "but all we can do is be there for him." She buried her head against his chest. Ron wouldn't want to change his friendship with Harry for anything but it did cause a hell of a lot of heartache. He loved both Harry and Hermione more than anything in the world but sometimes it just hurt so much.

* * *

Ginny climbed the stairs up to the seventh years dorm rooms and knocked lightly on the door. She was desperate to speak to Ron about Harry. She needed to know if it was true or not. She had seen them together earlier on and had heard the rumours. But she didn't want to think it might actually be true. When she got no reply from her knock, she pushed open the door and peered around its frame. The sun through the window revealed an empty room and she sighed in annoyance.

"Who's there?"

Ginny jumped as Neville's voice whispered. She took a step forward. Neville's bed was curtained off from the rest.

"Neville? What's wrong? Why are you hiding away?"

She reached the curtained bed and pulled the curtains apart. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of multiple cuts along Neville's arm and the red strained bed sheet. Tears spilled down Neville's cheeks.

"Oh Neville," she muttered, "why?" Ginny was alarmed; she had never seen anyone in this kind of state before. She didn't really know what to do with herself or with Neville. In the end she used magic to clean Neville's wounds and heal them. She then took Neville and placed him on a toilet seat in the bathroom while she finished cleaning him and the bed. Once done, she put him back into bed and got in beside him. She took Neville into her arms and encouraged him to talk. He spilled everything to Ginny, including the true details of Harry's new relationship.

* * *

"Ah! I can't do this!"

"You can. You just have to calm down and relax. You are stressing far too much." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's frustrated state.

"It is not funny! You are meant to be helping me!"

"I'm trying, but you are expecting too much for yourself. It can take years to master Animagus form."

"How long did it take you?"

"A while."

"How long?"

"About three weeks. I had McGonagall, Hermione and Dumbledore helping me, and my father was an Animagus too so it was in my blood."

Draco hissed like a cat and continued to stroll around Harry in a circle. He couldn't see what he was going wrong. He was a strong capable wizard and he knew how to do it. He just couldn't put theory into practice.

"Maybe you need a break. Have a drink, have food. Its lunchtime. What do you say?"

"I don't seem to have anything else to do!" Draco sulked.

"And afterwards, we can go see McGonagall, she will be able to help."

Draco stopped pacing to glare at Harry. "She hates me!"

"So? I hate you."

Draco's jaw dropped and Harry smirked.

"You, Potter, are an evil bastard."

"Nah, I'm not."

Draco scoffed.

"Ok, no McGonagall, what about Hermione?"

Draco shrugged.

Harry sighed and resisted the temptation to bang his head on the grass. Draco could be such a spoilt little brat when he wanted to be.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She lashed out and kicked a stonewall. "Ouch!" she sobbed. "Fucking bastard. I hate him."

"Join the gang."

She looked up at the girl who had just walked in.

"Pardon?"

"I said, join the gang. I assumed you were talking about Potter. I hate him too."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do."

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know what Potter did to you. Must have hurt. Doesn't he deserve to feel the pain that you feel right now? Shouldn't he pay for what he has done?"

"I… I-mmm-I guess so."

"Surely, you must know how to hurt him."

"No."

"You don't know his darkest, deepest secret?"

"No, he never told me how he defeated Voldemort."

"That's not what I mean. I mean the secret we all have that makes us feel ashamed. The one that we dread others knowing."

"Oh, that would be… what's it to you?"

"You bring Potter down. Hurt him like he's hurt you. Let him feel how you feel. Let him know what it's like to be human. Let me deal with his lover."

* * *

It wasn't until Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table that he realised that everyone had stopped talking and was looking straight at him. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione who shrugged. Ron glared around the Hall, making most people look away. There was suddenly a buzzing noise filling the Hall as the many students began to talk to hushed whispers. They weren't doing a good job at hiding the fact they were talking about Harry.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Draco pulled a face at the amount of attention his boyfriend was receiving. Harry seemed to be the main focus of conversation, even at the Slytherin table.

"What's going on?" Draco ordered a nearby 5th year. She turned to look at him with a scold.

"Pardon?"

"What's suddenly so bloody fascinating about Potter?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?"

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you what's going on."

She tutted. "Well, Weasley has been telling everyone what really happened between Potter and Charlie Weasley."

"What did happen?"

"Well…"

* * *

Harry's eyes went wide at Parvati's words and fear rushed through him.

"What?" he gasped, the words barely audible.

"I was just wondering if it was true or not? I mean if it is true, you are so brave to go through that terrible ordeal and still be able to continue dating."

Harry didn't know what to say to her. His body seemed to have frozen up. His eyes fixed on Parvati who was still talking but he couldn't make out her words. With great effort he forced himself to stand up. Well, actually, he stumbled backwards, landing ungracefully on his backside.

"Are you ok?" Parvati asked.

Ron looked round at Harry. "What are you doing down there?"

Harry shook his head, trying to get his legs to obey him.

"Harry?"

"Oh its nothing, I was just asking him if what happened between him and Charlie was true. Charlie's your oldest brother yes?"

Ron's eyes went wide as he realised what the girl was talking about. Hermione let out a squeak and jumped to her feet in shock.

"Oh you stupid girl!" she snarled.

"What? Ginny's been telling everyone."

The look on Ron's face turned from horror into disbelief.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny. She told us everything. It sounded awful."

Hermione bent down and helped Harry stand up. Once again, everyone in the hall focused on Harry. The boy looked like a deer trapped in headlights. Hermione held on to him tightly to stop him falling over. His green eyes plead at her and she knew that she had to get him out of there.

"Come on," she whispered softly and gently coaxed him into moving. Ron stood too. His body blocking Harry from the public eyes. He looked ready to murder.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry, his own face showing disgust at the news he had just heard. He couldn't get himself to move. He didn't know if he wanted to go help Granger or go kill Weasley.

"Is it true?" someone yelled out from the Slytherin table and Draco glared at them. It was Pansy, her eyes glowing gleefully.

Weasley growled at her from across the room, and Granger wished she could reach for her wand.

"Come on, I want to hear it from Wonder Boy himself," she laughed and the Slytherins laughed too.

"Shut up," Draco warned her with a soft growl. The table looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I told you to shut up."

"And what makes you think I'm going to obey you?" Pansy giggled. "Its not my fault that Pot…"

"If you finish that sentence," Draco stood up, "you won't live to regret it."

"What's going on here?!" Snape snarled. "Everyone get back to eating their lunch. Parkinson, Malfoy, Granger, Weasley and Potter, I want you in my office right now."

"Sir, Harry needs to go to the hospital wing," Hermione piped up.

"Take him, Miss Granger, then come join us. There is something I think we need to discuss." McGonagall had joined Snape. Her eyes watched her students with concern. The boy looked deadly pale and he could barely moved. "Lead the way, Severus."

Snape gave her a nod and he walked off, the other three students followed him.

As Draco walked past Theo, the boy sent him a look. It was the look that Draco hated. It was the look that said "told-you-so".

* * *

Hermione never got to Snape's office. She couldn't bear to leave Harry's side. The nurse gave him a potion to calm his nerves and send him to sleep. But now that he was asleep, he looked so peaceful that Hermione didn't want to leave him. She was lucky that McGonagall came to her in the end.

"Professor?"

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting holding Harry's hand. McGonagall looked down at her with a sigh.

"This is very serious business, Miss Granger. Someone should have told me."

"It was Harry's choice."

"I have to inform Molly and Arthur, and the ministry. This is a very serious issue, and should have been dealt with at the beginning."

"Miss, I know you are trying to help but it won't. Harry hates it, and he hates to be reminded of it."

"I understand what you are saying, Miss Granger, but I have no choice. Remus Lupin is Harry's guardian and he will be informed immediately. It has to be done. Now, its time for you to head off."

"Can I not stay for a while?"

"No, Potter needs his sleep and his strength. He will need to give a statement in the morning."

Hermione rubbed her face with desperation.

"Professor, please…"

"Granger, this is out of my hands. Go to dinner."

Hermione stood and left, one hand clamped over her mouth to stop her yelling at McGonagall. When she reached the Entrance Hall, Ron was standing there with a pacing Draco.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, seeing her upset state.

"She's informing the authorities. Harry will hate us."

"Its not your fault," Draco said as he watched Ron take the girl into his arms. "It's the baby Weasel who I plan on skinning."

Ron shot a level glare at Draco. "And that will help Harry how?"

"It'll make me feel better."

"I hate her too right now but let me deal with her, yes?"

Draco snorted.

"Listen, Malfoy, Harry needs support. Why don't you go support him?"

"No one is allowed in to see him."

"Fuck."

"Wait until tonight," Hermione sniffed, "you can borrow the invisibility cloak."

"You own a invisibility cloak?"

"No, its Harry's."

Draco looked at her with a soft smile. "You always lend out other people's stuff?"

Hermione gave a weak grin back before burying her head once again in Ron's chest.

Draco gave a nod either though neither of them saw it and walked away.

* * *

Ron handed the cloak to Draco later that day, with a promise to deal with Ginny. The Slytherin didn't seem happy to let Ron deal with his younger sister but he didn't give him any choice, so he covered himself in the cloak and headed up to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing was deadly silent. There was only Harry in and he was asleep on the bed beside the window, the moonlight bathed over him. Draco approached and just stood to watch the breath-taking beauty that was before him. But Harry wasn't really asleep. He had heard the footsteps and shut his eyes quickly, but he already knew it was either Ron, Hermione or both that had come to visit him.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the foot of the bed. "I know you are there Ron, Hermione, take off that cloak and ask me first next time for my permission."

Draco grinned slightly and reached up and pulled the cloak off.

"Oh," Harry stared at him.

"Not too excited to see me huh?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood for company."

"But you want Granger and Weasley here with you?"

Harry tossed his head to the side, his eyes closing. "I'm tired. I don't want a fight."

"Neither do I. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"What are you? A bloody doctor?"

"No, I'm your boyfriend."

Neither of them had voiced the changed statue of their relationship seriously. It was the shock of hearing Draco calling him his boyfriend that made Harry re-open his eyes and look back at the blond.

"Things change, I know I'm not the person who you would normally spill your worries and secrets too, but I'm more reliable than baby weasel. I care about you. God, I have for such a long time, and now, you are offering me something, which I want so much. I'm offering you an shoulder, let me help you, please?"

Harry pulled the covers over his body more and curled into a ball. He patted the space on the bed beside him and Draco sat down, his hand finding Harry's.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked softly.

"Charlie."

In his past, Harry had always found he could open up easily to his friends. He could talk to them about anything and he never felt the need to shy away or hide anything. When Charlie first made his move on the young boy, Harry had been so unsure of what to do. He couldn't go to Ron and tell him because it was his brother! He couldn't go to Ginny because of her crush on Harry, and when he went to Hermione the girl warned him to be careful. She gave him no advice on the matter and still with no idea of how to deal with the situation, Harry approached Charlie, and the result wasn't pleasant. Soon after Charlie, Harry faced Voldemort. The older wizard seemed to be able to see the shame Harry had felt, and the upset of what had happened. Voldemort spent ages exploiting Harry's painful memories, and slowly the boy had craved. Kneeling on the floor at Voldemort's feet, Harry almost craved the simplicity of Death. He didn't know what it was that kept him from surrendering completely but whatever it had been gave him the strength to stand up again, and finish the job he was meant to do. After Voldemort, Harry had fallen quiet. He had no words to say on the matter, and Dumbledore forced the experience out of him. From that day, Harry had closed off that matter, trying to forget it and stop it from slowly destroying him. But some things can never be left to rot in its grave. But Draco wasn't asking about Voldemort, he was asking about Charlie, and Harry didn't really know where to start.

"Charlie…"

Draco sat still as Harry tasted the name of his lips.

"Charlie was upset, his girlfriend had just been murdered, and he didn't know what he was doing."

Excuses, Draco snarled silently, Harry was excusing the man's behaviour.

"When I first saw him after her death, he was crying and I tried to comfort him, but, I wasn't offering that. He um… kissed me and I didn't really stop him. The next time I saw him was when I stayed at Ron's during the summer. He was sitting on Ron's bed, this odd grin on his face. When I asked him what was wrong, he just grinned and said that everything was perfect and he asked me to shut the door…

_The bedroom door shut with a resounding click. Charlie looked at Harry with blue eyes that seemed to burn the very clothes of his body. Harry shivered at the intensity of the gaze and took a step towards him. _

_"Are you sure you are ok?"_

_Charlie nodded. "I just wanted to see you."_

_Harry's body froze at that comment and he stammered out. "I have to go speak to Ron."_

_But when he reached for the door handle, the door was already locked._

_"Charlie?"_

_Charlie stood up and strolled towards Harry who backed up until his back was flat against the door._

"_Don't worry, everything is fine."_

_"Charlie you're…" Harry gagged on his words as Charlie bent down and kissed him. Harry fell still and let Charlie kiss him, as the man moved away, Harry turned his head to the side. "Don't do that again," Harry told him._

_"Why not? You enjoyed it."_

_Harry sniffed. "Have you been drinking?"_

_"Only a little."_

_Charlie again tried to kiss Harry but the smaller boy ducked under him and backed away into the middle of the room._

_"Open the door," Harry pleaded, his mind trying to recall where he had left his wand._

…"

"You can stop if you want," Draco whispered, suddenly he wasn't so keen to hear what Charlie had done but once he started, Harry couldn't stop.

"He approached me. This strange look in his eyes. I was scared and I couldn't move…

_"You don't need to be afraid, Harry. I promise that you'll enjoy this."_

_"Enjoy what, Charlie? You're drunk. You need to think about what you are doing."_

_Charlie reached Harry; his hands came to hold Harry's arms._

_"I know what I'm doing. I know what I want."_

_The man bent down and kissed Harry again. Harry struggled, but Charlie's bigger build was too much for him to fight. When finally released the boy straggled backwards, his knees hitting the foot of the bed and he lost his balance. _

_"See?" Charlie laughed. "You're all ready prepared for me."_

_Charlie bent down, and trapped Harry's body between his legs._

"… I… I couldn't stop him!" Harry whispered, tears in his eyes, which he refused to let fall.

"Shh. It wasn't your fault."

"But I could have tried harder, I could have…"

"We all could have done many things. It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. Harry…" the smaller boy looked up. "Listen, it happened and I hate it and if I could do something I would. Please, stop blaming yourself."

Harry looks up confused. "You don't hate me?"

"No."

"But everyone is talking about it! They all think I…"

"They don't think anything. People think you're brave and fantastic and they love you."

"That's because of Voldemort."

"No its not. Everyone who knows you well loves you because of who you are, not of what you've done."

Harry gave a small smile. "Really?"

"Trust me."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Hey!"

Harry's smile widen.

"Promise me something?"

"If I must."

"This isn't a dream. That tomorrow you wont go back to being the Malfoy we all hate."

"Potter, you are stuck with me, wither you like it or not."

Harry smiled brightly. "I can live with that. Now, kiss me."

Draco bent over and pressed his lips lightly against Harry's.

"Now, go to sleep."

"Thank you."

Draco stayed with Harry until the boy fell back asleep. He wanted to kill Charlie and Pansy. Theo was right, this bet had to end, and it would end tomorrow, Draco swore. Things had gone too far.

TBC...

(1) Its a Friends thing, I've been watching it a bit too much!

(2) There isn't anything on Theodore Nott in the books so I'm making him my own nice Slytherin

I do actually like Charlie Weasley and I'm sorry for making him horrible in this fic but I couldn't think of anyone else to use!!! Please, let me know what you think, all comments welcome part from the ones telling me how bad my spelling etc is cause I already know and I apologise for the mistakes made. My beta did do this fic once then my computer crashed and I lost it. Sorry.

Thanks for reading!!!!

Shinny


End file.
